Deceive Me Not
by angkat14
Summary: Pan had agreed to meet Mr. TV Briefs, the man her parents want her to marry. But she had met an exasperating, handsome man instead who had agreed to help her get Mr. Briefs. But what would she do if she fell for this man? TP
1. Did She Just Slap ME?

**Author's Note: **Hi! I finally found the time to write this story in my mind. I've been wanting to write a Trunks-Pan story for quite a while. Anyway, this is my first time to write a Trunks-Pan so if the characters appeared to be too OOC, just tell me and we'll see what we can do about that, ne?

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

Deceive Me Not 

Chapter 1: Did She Just Slapped ME?

"What? What do you mean Mr. TV Briefs is not around?" Pan shouted at the secretary after being told that the person she's looking for is not around to see her.

"Just exactly what I've said, miss," the secretary said, expressionless. "Mr. Briefs is not around to see you."

"But it's an office hour! It's impossible that he's not around," she said, then glared at the secretary. It's good that Mr. Briefs secretary has her own office outside her employer and not outside with the other staffs, or else, the whole floor would hear Pan's yells. It would surely be a scene to catch their interest.

"Do you doubt my word, miss? I told you that Mr. Briefs is not ar-"

"Listen here, miss," Pan interrupted. "I've traveled a hundred miles on a public transportation just to talk to Mr. Briefs, whoever he is, and I won't easily accept the reason that he's not around. Why the hell wouldn't he be here when he's supposed to be managing his goddamn company?"

Instead of being intimidated, Rycah only scowled at her. She had handled many situations just like this in the past when one or two of Mr. Briefs women drop by his office to see him. He often avoided them and let his secretary do her job, and because of that, she was generously compensated.

However, she noticed that this woman is different. She didn't seem to be here just to cling to her employer. In fact, she has a reason to believe that the woman hadn't met the handsome bachelor yet. She would have shown her to Mr. Briefs but the problem is, her employer really isn't around. "Ms. ah – well, if you've forgotten, Mr. Briefs is the owner of Capsule Corporation. And while what you said about him managing his business is quite logical, Mr. Briefs take amusement in sneaking out of the building as much as he can. He reasoned out that his office is too stuffy, and right now, he really isn't around so if you would like to –"

"I've got no time for this nonsense," Pan muttered to herself but Rycah clearly heard her. "Where do you think can I find him?"

"I don't really know, ma'am," she said softly when she noticed that Pan had already calmed down and quit her yelling like a lunatic.

But her answer proved to be the one that Pan didn't want to hear because Pan raised one questioning eyebrow at her. "You don't know and you're his secretary. Pardon me but you're not doing your job very well, he might as well fire you. Don't you have any appointment book or something which might give me an idea where I could find him?" she asked and when the secretary would retaliate, she raised her hand, stopping whatever the secretary had to say, and continued. "I'm not dumb, miss secretary. I earned my college degree in business and if there's one thing I hate, it's people who assumed I'm stupid just because the clothes of Jennifer Lopez would fit me just fine. Now, tell me where I could find your employer in that appointment book I saw in your desk before I decide that murdering him would do some good to this goddamn planet."

"But I told you already, ma'am. Mr. Briefs is not here and I don't have any idea where he could be found," the secretary said, exasperated. "Mr. Briefs seldom stick to his schedule and today is no different. He come and go whenever he wants to."

At that, Pan almost blushed with embarrassment. She had been harassing the poor woman when all the while, she had been telling the truth! "I'm sorry, miss, for being so rude. It's just that, I've come from a very far place for me to be put off like that. And I need to see Mr. Briefs badly. This is an emergency. Don't you have any idea as to where I could find him?"

Rycah shook her head and Pan had to sigh at that. So that means she had to go back home and return again tomorrow. Not only was the travel too long, it's also tiring as well.

If only Mr. Briefs is not a happy-go-lucky bastard, then her business might have been finished already. And then, she grimaced.

Her business with Mr. Briefs wouldn't be finished if she had seen him today. In fact, as far as she is concerned, it would only begin when she had finished talking to him. 

However, a little smile crept on her face when the secretary looked at her and said, "I have an idea as to what he's doing when he can't be found," she said that it brought little hope to Pan that her trip to Capsule Corporation hadn't really been wasted.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "Please tell me. It would really be a great help to me."

But Rycah only smiled weakly at her. "I don't think if this is going to be a great help to you but Mr. Briefs often spend his free time with his women."

At that, Pan cringed. Just what kind of a man is this Mr. Briefs? Based on what she'd heard, she's starting to dislike the man very much. "Women?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes, ma'am," Rycah told her cheerfully, not aware that the woman she is talking to is close to exploding and about to grab one's throat to release some frustration. "But don't ask me where you could find his women because they are scattered all around Japan. Mr. Brief's is quite the lady's man."

"Well, I think I'll just come back tomorrow," she said weakly. "Just tell Mr. Briefs that Ms. Son had come to look for him."

"Alright. Don't you want him to contact you?" Rycah asked, though not looking at her this time, as she was busy jotting down notes for Mr. Briefs when he returned.

"No need. I wish to talk to him in person. That's all," she said, then turned around and walked away.

*-*

Goten was busily lecturing Trunks as they entered the Capsule Corporation that afternoon. They had just been out, wandering around for some time when they decided to return in their office to doze off for a few hours.

"I'm telling you, man. What you did to Aphen was cruel," he said and frowned when Trunks only snorted at him.

"Real smooth, Goten. As if you haven't broken a hundred hearts before," he said as he strolled down the hallway, nodding at every person who greeted him.

Of course, he should maintain his image, too, of being a nice employer. His father would skin him alive if he found out that he's being arrogant towards them just because he's the owner of the Capsule Corporation.

"But the woman loves you, you should have been gentle with the break up with her, at the least," Goten argued and glared at him when Trunks frowned.

"She loves the Capsule Corporation, not me," he corrected his friend. Everyone knows of the wealth of the Briefs family because of the Capsule Corporation. And because of that, many women around the world wanted to be Mr. TV Briefs to be able to get their hands on their treasure.

"Well, you couldn't really blame them, right?" Goten admitted, then smiled to himself.

"Say, Goten, old friend," Trunks began and when Goten looked at him, he continued, "do you think I could find a woman who wouldn't care about CC?"

"What are you talking about? Trunks –"

"Don't mention that! You're the only person outside my family who knew my real name," Trunks interrupted and almost covered his friend's mouth in surprise.

"Gee, sorry. A slip of tongue," Goten said rather nonchalantly, then looked straight ahead. "Hey, Trunks?"

Trunks frowned at him. "Are you doing it on purpose or what? I told you to stop calling me that!" Trunks said, rather annoyed.

"Sorry, okay?" Goten apologized again. "Why the hell do you have to keep your real name a secret, anyway?"

"Beats me. It was my dad's psychotic idea," he said then shrugged.

"And you're following him?" Goten asked incredulously. "You must be psychotic, too!"

"Hey, what can I do? Everyone calls me TV ever since I could remember," Trunks said defensively.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, TV," Goten said, then, "Where'd she go?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"A woman. With short black hair. Rather pretty," Goten said and when Trunks frowned at him, obviously not recognizing the woman, Goten sighed. "I saw her getting out of your office."

"My office?" Trunks repeated, startled. "What is she doing in my office?"

"How the hell would I know? Why don't you ask your secretary," Goten suggested, then shrugged.

"No. Show me the woman. I want to know who she is," Trunks said, err, demanded and almost dragged Goten from walking too fast.

"But I told you, she disappeared. I didn't know where she went," Goten said, exasperated.

"Well, then, we're going to look for her," Trunks said stubbornly as he turned from one corner to another, eager to find the woman.

"Why do you want to see her, anyway? I'm telling you, man, she's pretty but not as beautiful as the other women you dated," Goten said as he craned his neck, hoping to find the woman from where they are.

"Nothing. I'm just curious, you know. What did she want from me?" Trunks explained, but Goten easily saw through the lie. He knows his friend just want to take a good look at the woman and assess if she could be 'collected' like one of his women.

"Come on, man. For all we know, she's a friend of your secretary. Or a cousin. Or a sister. Rycah has black hair, right? Or maybe she's just lost and is really looking for me instead –"

"Goten." Trunks interrupted. "Shut up."

Goten only shrugged, then, "Hey, there she is!" he exclaimed and immediately chased after her.

Trunks followed closely behind and tried to look for a woman with short, black hair. He thought he had spotted her already before she turned in a corner, and when they followed her there –

"She's gone." Goten said, a look of confusion on his face. "I don't believe it. We lost the woman for the second time."

"Tell me something I don't know," Trunks muttered, then scratched his head. Obviously, he, too, was baffled by the woman's sudden disappearance.

"Can you believe it? The woman must be some kind of a witch to disappear like that, TV! And there's nothing here but an out-of-order bathroom and a fire exit," Goten rambled, his astonishment showing on his face.

"Yeah, I know," Trunks said and looked at his watch, "What do you say we just forget the whole incident and go get something to eat before returning to our office?"

Goten looked at him and grinned. "That's more like it," he said as they headed for the elevator.

*-*

Nothing could ever make her day worse than it is.

Pan had decided to check-in into the nearest hotel so that she could go back here tomorrow without traveling that far. But when she felt the need to go to the bathroom, it took her a long time to reach the place because of the crowd – only to find it under construction.

Irritated with what's happening, she decided to go downstairs, using the fire exit, hoping against hope that the bathroom on the next floor is also beside the fire exit.

But, as bad luck would have it, the bathroom was so crowded, and, not having the patience to wait, decided to just go ahead and control her urinary glands until she had checked in already in a hotel.

At least, the hotel is just across the Capsule Corporation so she does not have to suffer long.

She headed straight to the elevator, and because she was looking for her cellphone inside her bag when the elevator opened and she stepped inside, she failed to notice the two tall men behind her exchanged astonished glances.

*-*

Trunks and Goten tapped their left foot impatiently while waiting for the elevator. If there's one thing that the two men dislike (aside from being forced by their parents to marry and settle down), it's to keep them from eating.

And the ever so slow elevator is keeping them from eating now, that the two men are already frowning when the elevator opened.

They stepped inside hurriedly and nodded at the people inside who greeted them, after all, they held the top two highest positions in the Capsule Corporation.

When the elevator opened again at the next floor, the woman they've been chasing a while ago stepped in, oblivious to all the people inside as she was busily looking at her bag that the two men looked at each other in astonishment.

"I don't believe it," Goten mouthed to Trunks for fear that the woman might hear them.

Trunks only looked at the woman from head to toe before grinning naughtily at Goten, "Nice ass," he mouthed in return.

Goten looked back at the woman and grinned back to Trunks to show his agreement. Before Trunks could think of what his friend would be doing, Goten groped the woman's bottom.

The rest happened so fast to Trunks, he never saw any of it coming.

After Goten's one-sided groping, the woman turned around to look at them. Of course, Trunks, being the natural charmer, smiled at her when he realized that she really is quite pretty.

The woman looked at him with fury in her eyes before slapping him so hard, he thought his jaw might have been dislocated.

"Pervert!" the woman yelled as soon as the elevator opened, and immediately went out. Leaving there the gaping employees of the Capsule Corporation, for surely, for the first time, Mr. TV Brief's charms did not work for his advantage.

Goten's face was flushed because of stifling his laughter when his best friend looked at him, and holding his stinging cheek, he asked in obvious shock, "Did she just slapped me?"

**Author's Note: **So, there, it's done. My first chapter. What do you think? Some clarifications, though:

Pan didn't know Trunks or Goten Vegeta was the former president of CC, not Bulma That stupid thing because Pan is sexy that she can fit into J. Lo's clothes is because people tend to presume that when you're sexy, you're brainless or something because you care for your appearance so much. Just like when they sometimes presume that blondes are stupid or something. (I know, it's discrimination!) 

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: groups.yahoo.com/group/lair-of-the-kitsune


	2. It All Started With

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 here. Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Princess of Darkness and me, …, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom, Deidra2, Legolas19, chibi playing with fire

Deceive Me Not 

Chapter 2: It All Started with…

Pan entered the hotel suite and after removing her shoes and setting her purse on the table, she fell on the bed and sighed, frustrated.

The day started out bad and it turned out worse within every passing hour. She could not believe the nerve of that…that jerk.

He had the nerve of smiling like that to her after groping her seconds ago? Did he think she's some sort of bimbo because she's wearing a short skirt? Ha! She had surely set him in his place after she slapped him – hard.

But still, she thought as she closed her eyes tightly that it hurts, this whole damn mess started with her mother –

*-*FLASHBACK*-*

She could not believe that the day she went home would be the day her life would end.

She was home at last. Pan Son, young and beautiful, had returned home with her college diploma after working her ass off for four years.

She was looking forward to some long days where she could sleep all day, eat and just be lazy. She didn't even consider the fact that she might gain weight because Dende knows how much weight she lost studying in college.

And, being naturally slender, the weight she lost made her look so skinny that even her daddy, who had always encouraged her to work out to keep her body fit, told her she could use some weight.

And she really intended to gain some by taking her vacation when her mother had planned something different for her. Something she never thought was even possible.

"Panny, sweetheart?" her mother began just as she had closed the refrigerator, carrying with her a carton of ice cream and a sandwich on the other hand.

"Yes, mom?"

"How would you like to own Capsule Corporation?"

She was sure that her mom was joking that she just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, mom. As if that would happen in my most fantastic dream."

"But I'm serious, hon."

Pan had just taken a bite of her sandwich but she swallowed it immediately because of what she heard. "Mom, do me a favor and tell me that you and dad didn't threatened the poor family so that they'll sell the CC to us."

Her mother looked at her sternly. "Now, don't be ridiculous, Pan," she scolded, then smiled brightly, "the Briefs have a very wonderful son –"

"Mom!" Pan interrupted, "I did not work myself to death just to seduce some business tycoon."

"Look, sweetheart, it's not really something like –"

"Forget it, mom. I won't –"

"But Pan, will you lis-"

"No, I'm not going –"

"Pan!" Videl bellowed. "Won't you listen to your mother?" she said in a tone that clearly told her that if she did not listen, she would surely get punished. And, adult as she is already, she still feared her mother's temper.

"Alright."

"Look, Vegeta asked your father some help –"

"Excuse me. But, who is Vegeta?" she asked as she munched on the rest of her sandwich.

Videl, her mother, looked at her in exasperation. "Are you sure your college diploma isn't fake? Because as far as I know, you can't graduate in college, majoring in business even, without knowing Vegeta Briefs!"

"And you call him Vegeta?" Pan asked incredulously.

"How should I call him then?" Videl asked, confused.

"Um, Mr. Briefs perhaps?" she said sheepishly.

Videl laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair. "You poor baby," she cooed, "Vegeta is a close friend of your father."

Pan was so surprised that she choked on her ice cream. "What?! How come I didn't know about that?"

"We forgot." Videl said sheepishly.

"You forgot? Mom, last time I checked, Capsule Corporation is the biggest corporation in Japan, in the world, even. And you don't simply forget that you're friends with the owner of CC," Pan said in exasperation.

"Well," Videl began. "What's done is done. At least you know that –"

"Um, mom. What was that to do again with me owning Capsule Corporation?"

"Oh, that." Videl said brightly. "You've got to marry TV!"

Her mother looked as if she'd just said the most logical thing in the world. "Um, who's that?" she asked, confused.

"Why, Vegeta's son, of course."

"And they named their son TV?" she asked, incredulous. "What kind of parents are they, anyway?"

"I think it stands for something, but I didn't know the lad's real name," Videl said thoughtfully, then, "So…"

"Why is it that I have to marry this television again?"

"Hon, it's not tele – oh, never mind," Videl sighed in exasperation. "Vegeta asked for your hand already."

"I thought I'll marry this TV guy?"

"Well, yeah, it's just that his father is the one who asked for you." Videl explained.

"Oh." Pan said thoughtfully. "And I've got to marry this guy because?"

"We owe everything we have to the Briefs."

When Pan looked at her in confusion, she explained. "Well, before you were born, your father and I were having a hard time with finances. So, Vegeta, after being urged by Bulma, helped us out by lending us some money. But that money had been paid already some time ago."

"Oh. Okay," Pan said.

"And Vegeta is having a problem now with his son," she said.

"Problem?"

"Well, you see, Capsule Corporation had been handed to their son already and, well, this TV is quite a playboy," Videl said and when she sensed that her daughter would say something, she hurriedly continued. "But he's a confirmed bachelor. And Vegeta is worried that he won't produce an heir for the Briefs."

"Okay," Pan said, though it really didn't make much sense to her. "So if I marry this TV, it will solve a lot of problems?"

"Exactly!" Videl said enthusiastically.

"How?" Pan asked, dumbfounded.

Videl ruffled her hair again in amusement. Her daughter seemed so silly sometimes. "Why, when you consummate your marriage, you would be able to produce an heir for the Briefs!"

"What?!" Pan asked, her eyes widening. "You really expect me to sleep with that television man?"

"Honey, it's not tele-"

"Forget it, mom. I won't marry the man. You said he's a womanizer, eh? Then make Vegeta choose one of his women to become his son's wife," Pan said and glared at her mom to prove her dislike on the idea.

"But Vegeta wants you," Videl insisted.

"Why me?" Pan grumbled as she stood up and picked up her trash to throw away.

"Because those other women only wanted to get hold of the CC. They don't really care about the Briefs," Videl said.

Pan snorted her disapproval. "And I do? Mom, I don't care about the Briefs, too. I want Capsule Corporation just like the rest of the world."

"But it's not enough to make you seduce TV to get hold of it," Videl pointed out. "And they're close friends of ours. Can't you at least consider it?"

"Mom, I haven't met the man. In fact –"

"TV is quite good-looking as far as I can remember," Videl said thoughtfully. "And he's quite a charmer."

"So, you've met him?" she asked, not really interested.

"Yeah, met him once. But you haven't been born yet at that time," Videl said.

"Isn't he a bit too young to run the whole CC by himself? The Briefs shouldn't have retired too early," Pan said.

"TV is already thirty," Videl said. "he's old enough to manage the company."

"Thirty," Pan yelled in surprise. "Mom, he's eight years older than me! And you want me to marry him and give him a child?"

"Panny, thirty is not that old if –"

"He's old enough to be my uncle, do you know that?" Pan asked again, but in a very loud voice that Videl cringed because she felt her ears ringing.

"Well, not really. He's twelve years younger than your father."

"Twelve?" Pan gaped at her mother. "But –"

"But he looked really young and I know you would find him really irresistible," Videl interrupted.

"But mom?" she whined. "Do you know how big that gap is? He's already studying and I'm not yet born. He's already in high school and I'm only starting my schooling. He's working already and I'm still in high school!"

"Yes, that's right, "Videl said and nodded in agreement. "But he's working now and you're about to work, too. That settled things."

"Mom!" Pan whined again like a four year old.

"Look, sweetheart, why don't you give this poor man a chance?"

"Poor man?" Pan gaped at her mother. "If that TV guy is poor, what on earth is our financial status?"

"Don't play smart on me, Panny," Videl lectured as she finally sat down on a chair next to Pan. Well, she had really been expecting a long discussion with her daughter considering how stubborn and difficult she could be at times.

"Mom, you're asking too much," Pan grumbled. "You're asking me to marry a man I haven't met who is eight years older than me, the richest womanizer in Japan, and give him a child."

"Yes, well, I know what I'm asking for is hard –"

"Mom, it's not just hard, it's so damn difficult!"

"Look, what can I do to convince you –"

"Nothing, mom. I'm not marrying this man. I want to enjoy my life, make the most of it; not settle down with a stranger, or anyone for that matter," Pan ranted.

"You're bound to marry and settle down sometime later, sweetheart," Videl pointed out. "You can't –"

Pan sighed, exasperated. "Mom, I've just graduated. I want to live my life, not settle down."

"Alright," Videl said, giving up. "If you don't want to, then it's okay. If you want to be selfish, then so be it."

Pan looked away guiltily. She hated it when her mother is being like this. Like she had been a very bad daughter to her.

True, her mom seldom asks for a favor, that's why refusing her is always out of the question. But this time, well – 

"Alright, mom, I'll go and meet the guy," Pan said before she could stop herself. She knew her daddy would never forgive her if she upset her mom because of some silly things.

"Really?" Videl said, her eyes brightening. "I knew you are such a wonderful and understanding daughter."

"On one condition," Pan said and inwardly grimaced. She couldn't actually believe she's doing this. Going out to hunt for her future husband. Her college friends would die when they heard about this.

Pan, the tomboyish but drop-dead sexy girl who never got into a serious relationship in college because she hates commitment, is doing some husband-hunting. They would never let her live this down.

"Well, let's hear it," Videl said cheerfully.

"If I don't like the man, I won't marry him," Pan said and when her mother opened her mouth to say something, she beat her into it. "And nothing you say or do won't change my mind. Even if daddy got mad at me."

She expected her mom to nod at the most, or frown or shake her head, instead, she smiled and Pan swore tears almost filled her eyes. "Then I might as well look for a wedding dress for you. Because you would surely love TV Briefs."

"Uh, and one more thing, mom," Pan added, "If ever I happen to like the guy and we will marry," _which is next to impossible,_ she almost added, "I'll be the one who'll set the date of the wedding and plan the whole occasion, alright?"

Videl immediately agreed. "Of course it's your wedding, you should be the one to plan it. And I'm sure it would be really lovely."

*-*END OF FLASHBACK*-*

Of course, she still didn't know that she's making a mistake by agreeing with her mom. All she had to do is meet the man, and put on as little effort as possible, to like the man, for her mom's sake, and tell she really couldn't marry him.

Her mother had agreed, after all, that it will all depend on her decision, that is, if she liked the guy or not.

But she didn't really expect herself to really seduce the man and make him fall in love with her. She only wanted to flirt a little, go out on a couple of dates, then return home to Daddy and tell them she couldn't do it. They would surely understand their only child, right?

But, no, her mom is just way ahead of her.

*-*FLASHBACK*-*

          "Err, mom, honestly speaking," Pan began hesitantly, "don't you think I'm committing a big mistake by doing this?"

"Big mistake?" Videl gaped at her. "Of course not, sweetheart. The Briefs are all wonderful," she said the day after when Pan found her mom in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Yeah, whatever," Pan said then open the refrigerator and took an apple. "I'm not really concerned about the Briefs couple. It's not like they're the ones I'm trying to marry, but –"

"Look, sweetheart," Videl cut her off. "I'm sure TV is a wonderful man."

"Maybe, if he's a womanizer, he has to be charming and be really wonderful," she mumbled and when her mom looked at her sharply, she knew her mom heard her.

"Pan, how on earth would you like the guy when you're already forming these ridiculous conclusions when you haven't even met him?" Videl lectured and Pan blushed in shame.

"Mom, I told you, I'm going to try to really like the guy and make him like me and marry me. But I still think I'm making a mistake by even thinking of doing this."

Videl frowned and looked at her. Her daughter looked so serious about this and not just looking for a way to get out of their agreement. "Alright. Why do you think you're making a mistake?"

"Mom," Pan said, mildly exasperated. "If this TV guy is really a playboy, don't you think that after we marry, he'll – um, date behind my back?"

Videl's eyes widened, and Pan, for a brief moment, thought her mom had overlooked that fact. "Sweetheart, if the man loves you, no matter how much of playboy he is, he won't try to cheat on you."

"What? You want me to make him love me?" Pan asked, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Well, what do you expect?"

"Mom, I don't want a lovesick boy tailing me," Pan grumbled. That's the reason why she seldom dates. She didn't want boys who looked at her like a lovesick puppy. It made her want to puke.

"TV is not a boy, sweet, he's a man," Videl corrected and Pan had to fight the urge to glare at her mom for being a smart aleck.

"But –"

"Well, you already agreed to meet the man so do your best," Videl said and Pan groaned, defeated. Her mom is just too smart for her.

*-*FLASHBACK*-*

And that's when all these trouble began.

**Author's Note: **It's not my best, I know some lines are lousy, but I'll try to improve. Right now, why don't you guys be nice and drop me a review?

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Drop me a note in my tagboard: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// ix. 1sound. com/ angkat14


	3. You're What!

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 here. This is a funny chapter, by the way. Thank you very much for the reviews, I am overwhelmed…

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, Z-Princess, Girl Pan, Yokiko Pan, Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver, Princess of Darkness and Me, v son sayian, xonnie, Reiji, chibi playing with fire, shinagami no hime, amy, nitte iz, The Girl Who Cried Oro, TrunksandPan4eva, Chibipearlball, Lilith, The Demoness, Anonymous, Liquid-ssj-Deniz, Cherryblossom Gurl13, babe-galanime  

Deceive Me Not 

Chapter 3: You're What?!

Pan stared down at her burger and scowled as if it were an enemy. Well, she thought, since the burger is round, she can just think that it is the head of her beloved Mr. TV Briefs.

Yes, that's right. She's being sarcastic to herself and she's having a mental conversation with the burger and may heaven forbid that she scream at the innocent – and harmless – burger.

She's losing patience; that was a fact. She woke up early today just to once again hope to have a chance to talk to Mr. TV Briefs but the secretary told her he's not yet there.

Of course, Pan mentally agreed. If she were the owner of the company, she isn't really expected to go to work at eight o' clock in the morning. She might arrive an hour or two later.

And so, she thought to herself that morning, if she wanted to catch the man in his office, she had to wait for his arrival.

And wait is what she did. She got a new book with her, anyway. She could use the time while waiting for the man to read her book. After all, Mr. TV Briefs' office looked comfortable and she wouldn't mind being there for quite some time.

But it was almost lunch time and still, there is no trace of Mr. Briefs. She's getting sleepy from reading, too. She'd seen his secretary shot her a sympathetic look that it took all her control not to snap at the poor woman.

She had nothing to do with it, anyway. It's not her fault that her employer is the most irresponsible man Pan had ever met – err, known.

The man didn't even drop by his office or called his secretary the whole morning. How the hell did he manage this damn company, anyway? Pan wondered, all the while annoyed at the man for wasting her time unknowingly.

She was close to exploding when his secretary told him it's a good idea if she would first get something to eat because it was already lunch time.

She wanted to decline and say she's still willing to wait, but the idea that she's going to wait for the stupid man alone, because the secretary already stood up and was readying to go out to lunch, almost drove her crazy. So, she sighed, stood up and left.

But now, she didn't even have the appetite to eat a single burger. This is very unlike her. She liked to eat, and a man she hasn't even met made her lose her appetite. This is bad. Very bad at all.

So, after three small bites from her burger, she carefully re-wrapped it and put it inside her bag. She didn't like to waste food, and besides, she might get hungry while waiting for him at his office, she reasoned to herself.

Then, she stood up and sighed, while mentally shaking her head in defeat. She cannot believe she's stuck in this bargain with her mother. And she can't believe she has to meet a man who'd dome nothing but annoy her by simply wasting her time.

*-*

Trunks sulked in one corner as the supermodel tried to flirt with him – again. Sure, she's nice to look at: blonde, big boobs and nice ass, but he couldn't even hold a decent conversation with her.

The woman is stupid, to put it bluntly. He remembered getting up early and feeling really refreshed. He needed to go to work early, he had a meeting to attend and a contract to close.

Yes, though he thinks he's still young to have this big responsibility to the company, he take his job seriously, well, as serious as he can be.

He looked after the welfare of the company, closed a number of excellent contracts with their associates and even tripled the bottom-line figure of their financial statements ever since the ownership had been transferred to him, all the while enjoying his social and bachelor life.

The meeting with the company's board of directors went well, hearing the outcome of their project is a success, and even earning a few compliments himself as he was as natural as he can be in managing his business.

However, his day turned one hundred eighty degrees when it comes to his second agenda – that is, to close the contract with one of his clients in Australia.

The manager wouldn't be able to make it, and he phoned Trunks to inform that his daughter would be a good replacement and if he wished, he and his daughter could discuss their business and they could close the contract if he would like.

Trunks agreed. Personally, though, it is a waste of time because he would not want to negotiate and discuss the contract anymore. If they would not agree to the terms of CC, they can just kiss their contract goodbye.

The manager's daughter is a brainless, idiotic supermodel. Trunks found that out the moment she opened her mouth. She talked about fashion, clothes, shoes, movies and her love for him.

That was when the realization dawned him. The manager knows he wouldn't agree to the terms of their company so he sent the stupid woman to seduce him into agreeing and closing the contract.

He was appalled at that. Just because he had more than his share in woman in his bed doesn't mean he's going to jeopardize his company for a mere spread of a woman's legs. _Did they really think he thinks with his—_

"And then you looked really charming in that party when you gave a speech…"

The woman ranted on. He stood up in irritation and started pacing back and forth. He's not listening to any of what the woman was saying, especially when it's quite obvious that she didn't have a damn idea as to what cost-benefit principle in business means.

"Look," he said, irritated, and thank heavens, the woman closed her mouth. He was about to tell her to go back later or something when he suddenly realized he'd forgotten her name.

"What was your name again?" he asked, not really caring if he appeared like a jerk by forgetting her name.

The woman looked crushed. Obviously, she hadn't gotten the attention of the Capsule Corporation Prince. "Judith," she said softly.

"Alright," Trunks said and opened his mouth to say something when he saw the woman who slapped her yesterday. "Listen, I need to get going. Can you come back next week? That's good. Thank you, Julie," he said and not waiting for her reply, run after her.

"It's Judith, not Julie," the woman said as her eyes filled with tears.

*-*

She yelped when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around, only to stare back at the icy blue eyes of the lavender-haired boy she slapped yesterday.

"Hi. Remember me?" he asked and mockingly smiled sweetly at her.

Pan turned three shades lighter but she didn't let her terror overcome her. If this pervert can grope her in public, Lord knows what he could do to her if she didn't escape him. She yelled. "Get away from me!!!"

"Hey, not so fast, miss!" Trunks said as he tried to block the woman's purse she's been trashing about, from hitting his face, while still holding her other hand.

"Let go of me, you pervert," she screamed at his face, not caring at all if the few people passing by are looking at them curiously.

"Jesus Christ," Trunks swore loudly, then, "you will stop this at once, woman!" he bellowed that Pan stilled her movements and slung her bag on her shoulder. 

"Better," he muttered to himself. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane? Making a scene like that."

"Let go of me right now or I'll scream again," Pan said coldly and the determined look in her yes told him she's not jesting.

"If I let go of you, will you promise you will not run?" Trunks asked, easing his hold on her a little but still not enough for her to escape.

She hesitated before nodding slowly. After all, it was the only way to break free from this pervert and god knows what pleasure he's getting from merely holding her hand.

He smiled at her and let go of her hand. However, before he had the chance to open his mouth to ask for her name, she had already bolted off and ran as fast as she can away from him.

"Damn," Trunks said, exasperated as he ran after her. He should have known better than to trust the woman with her words. But she looked so sincere and damned pretty, he never thought she's capable of breaking her word.

He caught her in no time at all. This time, he grabbed her waist as he tried to drag her in a corner so that no one would be able to witness the scene he knew she would cause.

"Let go of me, you pervert," Pan said, almost hysterical as she was dragged helplessly away. _How come no one is helping me?_ She thought to herself as her hand rummaged inside her bag to look for a weapon.

"Look, miss, you promised me –"

Thwacked! A burger suddenly found a way to his face that now, his face is dripping with catsup, mayonnaise, and mustard and creating big spots on his newly bought Versace shirt.

She tried to run again but he was faster this time and grabbed her before she could take ten steps. He tossed her on his shoulder and, though she was kicking and trashing like a mad woman, he managed to get them inside a storage room.

There, he put her down, not too gently, as he locked the door, leaning on it so that the woman wouldn't be able to escape him again. Damn, but she had the manners of a barbarian.

To his utter astonishment, she sank down to her knees and looked away. If he didn't know any better, he would say that she's been crying.

"Please let me go," she said softly but still in that no-nonsense tone of hers.

He was surprised, of course. At least, the woman's voice is pleasant enough when she's not screaming or yelling at him.

But he still snorted in response. "No way, missy. You gave me one hell of a fight out there. I'm not about to let you off that easily."

She turned to look at him and he saw that tears are already forming in her eyes. Yes, he'd witnessed many women cried in front of him, but this one is different.

The women he'd been with in the past had mastered the art of crying. Well-formed droplets trickling down the cheek, no puffy eyes and drippy nose at all. However, this woman, even as tears clouded her eyes, it seems as if she's trying to stop them from falling.

He sighed in annoyance. He hadn't been moved by tears before. He had always known it was a woman's technique to get their way, but this woman is making him feel like he's a jerk for making her, err, cloud with tears.

"Oh, for God's sake, don't go and cry on me. I haven't done anything to you but you treated me as if I'm the devil coming to life," he said, exasperated.

"You groped me yesterday, you pervert," Pan said, her tone defiant, all the while watching his moves. She should be ready, just in case he tried something on her.

"I swear to you I didn't do it. It was my friend, Goten, who did it" Trunks said, irritated with the woman.

"Why should I believe you?" she said and scowled at him. "Besides, even if you're telling the truth, your friend was the one who groped me, how would I know if you're not a pervert like him?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Trunks said, irritated as he scratched his cheek. "Do you have a tissue there? My face is itching with all this sauce on my face."

Pan fished for a tissue and handed it to him, "You need a mirror?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Trunks said as he reached for the small mirror she handed to him. He didn't look at her while he rubbed the sauce off his face, swearing when he noticed that an irritation had formed on his left cheek, that he didn't notice she was watching him.

It was amusing. He is a vain person, she thought as he treated his face carefully. And she believed him. She didn't think a pervert could be this vain, so he must be telling the truth when he told her he didn't do it. To think she fought with him like crazy when all the while, he was innocent.

"Thanks," he said as he handed back the mirror to her and threw the used tissue in a trash can he found there.

"Well, who are you, by the way?" Trunks asked as he watched her stood up.

"Pan Son," she said meekly and her face broke into a smile – a mocking one.

"What's the matter now?" he asked. Now, she was mocking him, he thought, bewildered. She is, by far, the weirdest person he'd ever met.

"You look funny when your left cheek has an irritation," she said and smiled genuinely at him.

"So, you think I'm funny now?" he asked, smiling at her in return. He didn't know what he had done to cause this sudden change in her treatment of him, but he liked it. She had a great smile, too. "A minute ago, I was a pervert, now, I'm funny?"

She didn't dare answer that, but her smile widened, anyway.

"So, Miss Pan Son, after the hell you've put me through, would you mind going to lunch with me?" Trunks asked, his voice lowering as he looked at her eyes.

She didn't lose her smile, but shook her head at him. "Sorry, I don't go out with strangers."

Trunks was taken aback. No one had refused his company before so he assumed that she did not know him. And though some women had pulled similar stunts just like that – "I don't talk to strangers" things – they were just flirting with him and often ended up in his bed, anyway.

But this Pan Son, well, he knew that she was not flirting and was actually serious when she said that. And it pleased the hell out of him.

"Trunks," he said and offered his hand to her. He didn't know why he told her his real name, except he wanted to know if this girl would like him for who he is and not for what he has. 

She shook it. "Nice to meet you," she said nonchalantly.

"Now, would you –" he was cut off by the sound of her stomach. "You're hungry. Eat lunch with me, we still have half an hour."

Pan hesitated, but then, he seemed nice enough and – "Alright."

Trunks smiled at her answer and led her out of the storage room to an expensive restaurant just outside the building.

When they were already seated, Trunks ordered for both of them as she looked around the place and noticed that there are lots of people, women especially, looking at them. She thought it was because Trunks is an extraordinarily handsome man, even with that red left cheek, or maybe because of the large stain on his shirt, nevertheless, she decided to ask him about it.

She noticed that he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before answering. "You're new," he said.

"New what?" Pan asked, _your new victim?_ But she didn't mention it out loud.

"You're a new customer here. They're the regular ones. So they're bound to notice you," he explained, then suddenly changed the topic. "So, Pan, what are you doing in Capsule Corporation, anyway? I know you're not an employee because you're not wearing the uniform."

She hesitated before answering. After all, what harm would it bring to tell the truth? "I'm looking for Mr. TV Briefs."

"And why is that?" Trunks asked, pretending to be nonchalant about it as he sipped his coffee.

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked as she leaned closer to him, and not waiting for an answer, "I'm his fiancée," she said.

He choked on his coffee as he paled considerably. "You're my—err—his fiancée?"  

**Author's Note: **Well, let's say the couple is in a big mess considering their miscommunication on the matter…what will happen next? Next chapter coming soon…

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	4. And So It Began

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4 here. Sorry for the long delay…my computer crashed.

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Cherryblossom Gurl13, Hanamaru285, v son sayian, Pan-Son-Forever, amy, BishounenzAngel, princess_pan, Akira, Girl Pan, starwatcher, chibi playing with fire, nobody lalala, The Girl Who Cried Oro, Chibipearball, Stunner #1, Tsa^^, july girl

Deceive Me Not 

Chapter 4: AND SO IT BEGAN

"I sure am!" Pan said cheerfully. She didn't know she could rattle the man with that sentence. If she had, she would have told him about that when they first met. Then, she would have saved herself a lot of trouble.

"You're kidding," Trunks said, as he reached for a napkin across the table. He had a burger's dressing on his shirt, and now, droplets of coffee. _I looked like a clumsy dolt_, he thought as he tried to wipe the coffee from his shirt before it dried on his white shirt.

"I'm not!" Pan said, exasperated. Who did this man think he is, anyway? Is she not worthy to be called Mr. TV Briefs fiancée? She'll be damned.

"You're serious?" he asked, incredulous. Oh my, he expected a big headache anytime soon. What kind of mess has his father gotten him into this time?

"As serious as I can be," Pan said indignantly as she took a spoonful of the soup in front of her. _Delicious_, she thought. _At least, Trunks had a good taste in food._ "Why won't you believe me?"

_Aside from the fact that I never met you before to be my fiancée? _He wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Um, because I think I just saw Mr. Briefs with a blonde woman awhile ago?" he said carefully, remembering Judith from that morning. _Or was it Julie?_

"Oh." Pan said and shrugged nonchalantly, then continued eating.

"If you're really his fiancée, why aren't you jealous?" Trunks asked, confused. He's starting to believe that Goten was right. And he's starting to doubt the woman's sanity.

But Pan only smiled brightly at him. "Of course, I'm not jealous."

"But –"

"Hey, wanna know another secret?" she interrupted him and this time, she waited for him to answer.

"Are you going to tell me that you're just pulling my leg?" he asked, trying to humor her, then smiled at her.

"Of course not!" she said and playfully swatted his arm. She's starting to like the guy, too bad she's about to get married. "I haven't met the man."

"Figures," Trunks said and sighed, then as if remembering he was hungry, he began eating the food in front of him – with good manners – Pan quickly noticed.

"How about you?" Pan asked as she quickly took a sip on her juice.

"What about me?" Trunks said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing in CC?"

Trunks thought about it. He could do the same thing to her, blurt out that he is TV Briefs, but that would ruin the fun. He wanted to find out the real Pan Son and if she is capable of loving him – or even liking him – for who he really is.

"Oh, you know, just an ordinary employee of the company," he said nonchalantly as he continued eating. "Eat your lunch."

Pan nodded at him. "Then what are you doing here? It's past your lunch hour," Pan asked, then, "you're not wearing the uniform either."

"Oh, you know, I just –" Trunks began then at a loss of what to say, "you're right. I'm not an ordinary employee of the company."

"I knew it," Pan said and beamed at him. "Are you manager of some company?"

"You could say that," he said and cleared his throat to lessen his nervousness. Of course, he wanted Pan to like him for who he is, but lying is not included in it.

Nope. Lying is definitely not included in it.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Pan asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course I'm not hiding something from you," Trunks said hotly, then immediately calmed down. "I'm just not comfortable talking about my job, you know. Not that I'm not proud of it, I just don't want to boast to the whole world what I've achieved."

At least, it was somewhat the truth. He never really liked to boast that, _hey, you know what? I own Capsule Corporation._ Nope. Absolutely not.

And the girl across him appeared to be thinking before a smile escaped her lips. _Damn!_ She may not be the prettiest girl he'd ever met, but when she smiles, it was genuine and not the same as the smiles given to him by the women who wanted to seduce him.

"You're weird," Pan said and shook her head as she began eating her lunch, a small smile on her lips again.

"I'm what?" Trunks asked and pretended to get hurt, that Pan had to let out a chuckle.

"And what about you?" Trunks asked, turning serious eyes on her.

"What about me?" Pan repeated, trying to pretend she didn't understand the question, a manner she had acquired and managed to master when she was in college whenever someone would ask her a question she didn't want to answer. Instead, she ate her lunch.

"You're engaged yet you didn't know the man," Trunks said as objective as he can. He didn't want Pan to notice that this Trunks is too interested in her engagement with Mr. TV Briefs.

"Oh that," she said then shrugged, "It's quite simple, really."

"I see," Trunks said, his expression brightening. "Did he buy you or something like that?" he asked though he knew it wasn't true.

Hell, he wouldn't buy a wife even if his life depended on it and he knew she isn't the type of girl. It's just that, this Pan Son is being too secretive for his own good – and what better way for her to tell the truth than to gaud her temper.

Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously. "Mr. Trunks –" she started lecturing then, to her horror, realized that she didn't know his last name. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from lecturing the primitive man. "Er, whatever your family name is, do I look like a girl who would accept being bought by my husband?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not – no? Then why even suggest such an absurd idea?" Pan asked, incredulous. This man, oddly enough, is the most exasperating man she'd ever met. And that's saying something since she met a lot of people already.

"Because you won't tell the truth," he said simply and grinned at her like the cat who ate the canary.

"Truth about what?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Pan Son," he said knowingly. "You know, the truth about how did you end up engaged to m-er, him," he said, thankful that he prevented himself from that slipup. " I knew for a fact that Mr. TV Briefs is not the marrying type."

"Well, neither am I!" she countered hotly.

But Trunks only looked at her, promising himself that he would not say a word to her until he found out how he got engaged to this woman without even meeting her. That is, if she really is telling the truth – and if she is sane enough to realize the boundary of reality and dreams.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Pan said, irritated at him. She didn't even find out a significant fact about him and now he had the decency to ask such _personal _questions.

_What did he care about my engagement, anyway?_

She glared at him. And when it was apparent to Trunks that the woman won't spill the much-needed information, he cleared his throat and blinked. "Are you done yet? If you have nothing else to say, I'll go ahead," he said as he reached for his wallet and pulled out some bills.

Pan looked around before leaning towards him and whispered, "You're an insufferable bastard, do you know that?" she asked, eyes narrowed at him. She could not believe the guy would just leave like this because she wouldn't talk. 

"I'd like to think I am," Trunks said grimly as he put down the bills on the table and stood up. "Aren't you leaving yet or are you staying behind?"

Pan glared at him one last time. "Alright, I'll tell you. It's what you really wanted to know, right?" she said. After all, after this lunch, she has nothing to do but lock herself in her hotel room. So why not spend the afternoon with the man as long as she can?

"Sure," Trunks said rather cheerfully and waited for what she's about to say.

"Well, you can at least sit down. I don't want to strain my neck looking up at you," she snapped and Trunks immediately obeyed.

"Promise me you won't laugh," she said and frowned that Trunks decided to humor her again.

"As long as you're not going to tell me you've got some mental defect and that you fancy being engaged to the owner of the CC."

She glared at him in return. _Really, the woman had no sense of humor whenever she's concerned,_ he thought. "Alright. I won't," he said then sighed.

"It's an arranged marriage," she mumbled, not loud enough for Trunks to hear.

"A what? Speak louder, sweetheart," Trunks said softly, unconsciously calling her 'sweetheart'_._ _Could anyone blame him for being such a natural charmer?_

"An arranged marriage. AR-RANGED MAR-RIAGE! My goodness, are you deaf?" Pan said, irritated. She was not in the good mood to start with, so it really is no surprise that she'll explode anytime.

"Well, I'm so sorry!" Trunks countered hotly, not really used to being shouted and insulted at the same time. Who is she calling deaf?

If the place were hopping, many people would have looked at the strange couple already. But since it was really a classy and expensive restaurant, not to mention the fact that it's already past lunch hour, so only a few people were left and was conveniently too far away from them to hear what the two was bickering about.

"Wait a minute – an arranged marriage?" Trunks asked, incredulous. Who in his right mind would agree to an arranged – _hey, it was him who was arranged to her!_

Pan's face fell. "Go on. You can laugh now," she said softly while looking defiant at him that told him that it would be his end if he did so much as smile.

But that isn't really a problem because he didn't really have an intention to laugh. "Why do you think I would laugh?" he asked softly, matching her voice.

"Because in this very modern age, someone would still let her life be decided by a damn arrangement," she said indignantly.

"Well," Trunks said and at a loss of what to say, ended up clearing his throat. "Who arranged it?"

"Our damned parents," Pan said, fuming once again, then in a gritted voice that made Trunks think she was controlling her anger, she continued, "it seems like my dad and Vegeta went a long way back."

Trunks mouth dropped open. Throughout the whole time that he had been talking to her, he had conveniently forgotten that aside from her future and curiosity, his future is at stake, too.

What would he do when he suddenly found himself married to her? Not that he would mind too much because he rather likes Pan already.

No, not the I-like-to-have-sex-with-you kind of thing; but more of like the I-would-like-to-spend-a-few-more-minutes-with-you-talking.

"Well, I gathered as much that you don't like this arrangement at all?" Trunks asked carefully. He didn't need to be snapped again by the woman.

He was wrong – or let's say, a little dense for her liking.

"What do you expect? I haven't met the man," she snapped at him, with matching glare. _Men!_

"He's the owner of Capsule Corporation."

Pan only rolled her eyes, making Trunks smile. "Like I care about the damned company."

"Many do."

"The problem is, I'm not one of them. And I'm the one engaged to the stupid man!"

_Hey!_ Trunks wanted to protest. He knows he is nowhere near stupid. Far from it, actually. But he couldn't complain, so he just nodded, slightly fuming.

He counted to ten and when he was calm once again, he asked, "So, why'd you accepted the engagement? You yourself admitted this is the modern time."

"My daddy would kill me if I refused. Apparently, my dad owed Vegeta what he, I mean, what my family has now and so when Vegeta asked my father for my hand, well, BAM! I'm suddenly engaged to a stranger," she said as she clenched her fist.

No offense, she loved her daddy with all her heart, but sometimes, he's just too much. Imagine, engaging your only daughter and child in marriage to a man he barely knew.

He's a womanizer, for god's sake!

What if, aside from that, he's a drunk? Or with vices? Worse, sadist? Ugh! What had she gotten herself into?

It wasn't only Pan who was occupied with her thoughts.

However, if Pan loves her daddy too much to curse him, Trunks didn't, and he did it colorfully, too. How dare his father tried to mess up his life? Engaging him with a woman he hadn't met before. And since he already ruined his life by doing just that, he should at least have some decency to inform him that, 'hey, son. I ruined your life. I just want you to know.'

"What has gotten into you?" Pan asked when a scowl appeared on Trunk's handsome feature.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. Blurt it out. You can't lie to me," Pan said and narrowed her eyes at him.

Trunks cleared his throat and looked away. He tried to think of a reason because he thought that if he didn't give her a good reason, she would not relent until eventually he blurted out the truth.

And I don't think telling her the truth that I am Mr. TV Briefs would be a good idea now that I knew Pan was mad at him – err, me. 

"No, it's just that, Mr. Vegeta should have informed his son about it, don't you think?"

It seemed that Trunks had said the right words because Pan stopped looking suspiciously at him and smiled.

"That's what I'm here for!" she said happily, but her eyes showed malice in it, Trunks suddenly feared her.

"Well, how would you do it? You can't just barge inside his office and say, hey, I'm your fiancée. I don't think that would go really well," Trunks said and slowly shook his head while smiling at her.

"Don't be stupid. Of course, I'm not going to do that," Pan said and smiled at him, too.

"Good." Trunks said then turned to the waiter who refilled his cup of coffee, "Thank you."

He took a sip and when he noticed that Pan was looking at him expectantly, he asked, "What was I saying?"

"Good." Pan repeated and grinned mockingly at him.

"Huh?" Trunks said and appeared to think very hard while he sip his coffee. Truth be told, he could never last a day without coffee. He drink coffee during breakfast, lunch, and even dinner. He loves coffee. _Then, he remembered._

"Oh yeah. Good, because I don't think he's the kind of guy who would let you drag him to the altar," he said.

Pan opened her mouth to speak, but Trunks beat her into it. "Would you like something to eat again? Or coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," she said and just realized that they'd spend about two hours together. She didn't think she would enjoy talking to him.

"Okay. You were about to say something?"

"Oh, yeah. That's why I'm here. I'm going to meet Mr. TV Briefs," she said then motioned for the waiter, "Can I order some cake?" she asked Trunks and when he nodded, she turned to the waiter and ordered some ice cream cake.

When the waiter left, Trunks grinned at her naughtily, "Not counting calories, huh?"

Pan only rolled her eyes as the waiter served the cake. "Never really bothered," she said as she took a spoonful after offering some to him.

He declined. He never really liked sweets. "So, how did you plan your meeting? I think no matter how subtle you break the news to him, he still wouldn't appreciate it."

Instead of frowning like Trunks had expected her to do because of the flaw of her plan, Pan only smiled wider, "That's why I won't tell him about it."

Trunks looked at her, incredulous. "You won't?"

"I won't."

"How do you plan to get married to him if you won't tell him about it?" Trunks asked, confused. _Well,_ he thought, _there's no point for Pan to keep it since I already knew about it. _He was surprised to find out that he was taking this engagement rather well, too.

"Well, I will try not to make it look like an arranged marriage. I would befriend the man, get him to fall in love with me and eventually make him propose to me. Of course, if I found out that I don't really like the man, then I won't exert much effort so that he won't fall in love with me. Then, I wouldn't have to marry him and my father would not blame me. He would think I did my best, but the man is just too blind to see my charms. It's brilliant, huh?"

Trunks jaw dropped. If he had a doubt before, now he was absolutely sure. _The woman is crazy!_

"So, what you're trying to say is…you'll seduce m-err, him?" he asked incredulously.

Pan blushed then looked at her cake. "Well, I wouldn't really call it _that_. But in a way, it's almost like that."

"So, you're going to seduce him?" he repeated his question as though she didn't say a thing. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"What's wrong with it? Don't you think I can do it?" Pan asked and frowned.

"Not really. He's the greatest womanizer in Japan!" Trunks exclaimed, trying not to flinch when he insulted himself.

Pan appeared to be thinking about it when Trunks suddenly formed a plan. "Besides, Mr. TV Briefs just went to America for a business dealing."

"When will he be back?"

"In two months or so," Trunks said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Two months!" she wailed. "What am I gonna do for two months?"

"Look for a job," Trunks said cheerfully and then, "hey, tell you what, let me make a deal with you."

"About what?"

"Well, I know exactly that you cannot just seduce Mr. Briefs. So, before going after him, why don't you practice your art with me?"

"Practice with you?" then, "How will it help me?" Pan asked, utterly confused.

"Well, if you want to seduce Mr. Briefs, the great womanizer, you have to make sure you can even seduce a simple man just like me," Trunks said, his eyes filled with excitement because of his plan.

"You want me to seduce you?" Pan asked, incredulous.

"Exactly!"

**Author's Note: **Alright, it has now began…the game of seduction…lol…it will be quite funny for the two of them, don't you think? 

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	5. Are You Going To Kiss Me?

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5 here. I know it's been two months, I was busy and I made a new layout for my site. Now, onto the two masquerading couple…

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

V son sayian, roses in bloom, Nitte iz, lala, Deidra, Yokiko Pan, Amy, DarkAngelB, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4ever, anonymous, Chibi playing with fire, ArchangelofMaon, bmrdbgt, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dream, Hanamaru285, Girl Pan, babe galanime, The Girl Who Cried Oro, aquaprincess1, kuramas_kitsune

Deceive Me Not 

Chapter 5: ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ME?

Pan crossed her arms in front of her and resumed her pacing. When she passed the telephone, she glared at it.

Then, she went to her small kitchen and opened her refrigerator to grab the ice cream carton. As she ate, she was still frowning and pouting like a child, one must assume the ice cream did not taste good.

It was a week after her lunch with Trunks and he did not call her again. As in zero. Nil. Nada.

And it was slowly driving her insane.

After they'd finished eating their lunch, which lasted for three long hours, he escorted her back to her hotel room and forced her to check out.

He reasoned out that staying in a hotel for months would be impractical and expensive. Instead, he suggested she rent a condo unit for the time being.

He even helped her search for a good one that is not so expensive, calling his contact person from his phone, and helped her unpack her things. He did not stay long, however, and left his number at her in case she needed someone and in case of emergency.

But now, seven long days had passed and she had not heard a word from the jerk.

And after she had agreed to try to seduce him!

She finished her ice cream and sighed. She looked for a job and she was still waiting for the result of her final interview.

Trunks had suggested that she work at Capsule Corporation, after all, they compensate their employees well, according to him.

But she didn't want to lose her freedom. If she ends up marrying Mr. Briefs, he can monitor her actions all the time, worse, he might even ask her to stop working.

What, then, would be the use of her hard work in college?

So, she declined.

She groaned in irritation and after finishing her ice cream, stomped towards the phone.

*-*

"If it's my mom, tell her I'm busy," Trunks said at the intercom as he looked at the pending contracts he needed to close, when his secretary called him from the intercom.

"It was your cellular phone that's ringing, sir," Rycah said, correcting her employer's assumption. He didn't like it when his mom visits his office because she was always lecturing him. So, he often asks his secretary to tell his mom that he's busy.

"Was it?"

"You left it on my table when you picked up your papers," she informed him.

"Bring it in," Trunks said and answered the phone when she handed it to him while reading another contract, as Rycah went out of his office again. 

"Err, hello?" a woman hesitantly said.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Pan."

"Pan? Oh, hi!" he greeted as soon as he remembered her. He smiled at himself.

"Well, hi yourself!"

"Not really cheerful today, huh?" he teased and he swore Pan rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you remember our deal?"

"Of course, I do," he said cheerfully, giving up trying to read the contract. Pan was more interesting than that paper, anyway.

"So, why didn't you call?"

"I was busy –"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"And I was waiting for your call."

"You were waiting for my call?" Pan asked incredulously on the other line.

"Didn't I say I was?"

"You deliberately tricked me into calling –"

He interrupted her. "Rule number one. If you want a man to notice you, you should make the first move."

Pan frowned and sat down on the couch. "What?! Are you for real?"

"I sure am."

"Okay," Pan said, rolling her eyes. Now, she couldn't even remember the craziness that entered her mind to make her agree to his proposal.

"Look, I'm so sorry but I'm so busy right now. I'll pick you up at, um, let's say, six?"

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Why, we're going out to dinner, of course."

Pan shifted in her seat. "I don't think –"

"Rule number two, don't turn down a man's invitation," he interrupted that Pan sighed.

"Oh, alright," she said and smiled to herself.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," Pan chirped happily, she didn't know what came over her. "Bye!"

*-*

"Sneaking off again?" Bulma asked when Trunks emerged from his office, carrying his briefcase.

"Uh, hi mom," Trunks greeted nervously and fought the urge to groan.

"Going on another date?" Bulma asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. Goten and I are going to get some drinks," Trunks lied. Yeah, though he's old enough to be a father, his mother still intimidates him.

"Really, huh?"

This time, Trunks groaned. "Mom, I'm thirty. I need to date. I'm out there to get a wife, you know."

"You're out there to get a wife?" Bulma repeated and smirked at her son.

_She's been around with my dad for a long time now, _Trunks realized, _she can even copy that trademark smirk perfectly._

"But I haven't seen you getting serious on anybody," Bulma said and shook her head at her son, obviously disappointed.

"Mom, it's different this time," he protested but her mom only snorted at him.

"Same old line, my dear. I swear, if Goten had been a girl, I would have forced you to marry him."

Trunks jaw dropped. An image of his friend, Goten, wearing a dress was enough to make him shiver in disgust.

_I guess I better hide Goten from my mom for a few weeks,_ he thought, grimacing. _Who knows what's going on in that head of hers?_

"Have you got nothing to say for yourself, TV?" Bulma asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes, then kissed his mom on the cheek. "I'm late, mom, gotta get going," he said and ran as fast as he could to escape his mom who began screeching for him to come back.

*-*

He gulped. The fire in her eyes almost made him step backward in fear. But he held his ground.

He offered her the flowers he bought to make up for his tardiness and he was pleased that his hand didn't shake when he did.

However, his heart plummeted to his stomach when she didn't take it.

"You're late," she said coldly.

He paled. No girl had ever got mad at him for being late, especially when he's thoughtful enough to buy her some flowers.

Well, of course, that's because he was seldom late. He was early most of the time.

"Err, sorry?" he apologized meekly.

But Pan only narrowed her eyes at him. "I've been waiting for an hour. No woman would like that!"

_No man would, too,_ Trunks woundedly thought as he remembered waiting for hours as his past girlfriends get ready for a date. _But, hey, he was only half an hour late!_ "Do you mean to tell me that you're ready thirty minutes earlier than the time I said I will pick you up?"

Pan only glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, you're not supposed to be early. You're supposed to take time dressing up," Trunks argued pointlessly, he had forgotten he was still outside of _his_ pad. Yes, his pad he secretly rented out to her, that anyone who passes by would surely witness the scene since Pan hadn't let Trunks in.

"Well, you're not supposed to be late, either," Pan countered hotly.

"That's why I brought a peace-offering gift for you," Trunks said meekly.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need your flowers," she said and shoved the flowers to his chest.

"Hey!" Trunks said, offended. "You shouldn't get mad at me," he said, hurt plain in his voice.

"Why? Because I'm breaking rule number three of your bloody art of seduction?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," he said and a small smile grazed his lips. "Because it lessens your beauty."

Pan blushed then rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, I'm the one trying to seduce you, not the other way around."

"But that doesn't mean I cannot do the same," Trunks said and winked at her.

Pan rolled her eyes again then grabbed the flower from him. "I'll put this in a vase," she said and went inside the pad just to avoid the jerk's teasing.

Trunks followed her inside and smiled. Oh boy, he was going to enjoy spending time with her.

*-*

"Trunks, NO!" Pan said and stomped her feet.

"Look," Trunks said, getting impatient already. "We've been at this for twenty minutes already. If you don't want to come with me, fine! I'll go inside alone, you go home alone. Or better yet, wait for me at the car and I'll drive you home later. What will it be?"

"But how could you bring me to such a place?" Pan asked, and pouted, "I'm not even your girlfriend!"

Trunks grinned naughtily at her. "Well, if you want, you could be my girlfriend now so you won't feel awkward about it."

Pan put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Come on, what's so bad about bringing you to a five star restaurant?" he asked and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's so expensive here," Pan pouted again, but leaned her weight slightly on his body.

She had met the man only a week ago but she felt really comfortable and safe around him already. She loved his manly scent with a hint of spice (probably his cologne) and she loved the strength she felt underneath his body.

"It's alright. I've got a huge amount of money to spend," he teased.

"Can't we transfer to a cheaper restaurant? At least a three-star restaurant or something?" she asked hopefully, when Trunks chuckled.

"Look, if you don't want to come with me, it's alright. I'm going inside to eat, you can look for our car in the parking lot," he suggested and removed his arm from her shoulder just to scare the woman.

Pan glared at him, but held onto his arm anyway.

Trunks only grinned and said, "Shall we?" as they entered the restaurant.

"This is supposed to be a game only. It's not even practical!" Pan muttered to herself, but Trunks heard her all right.

When they were already seated (apparently, he had a reservation on the place), Trunks reached for her hand and slowly rubbed her palm with his thumb.

"Come on, relax. Don't be so tense, you should enjoy the night, instead," he said softly.

But Pan only pouted at him. And who could blame her? Being an only daughter and an only child, she was used to getting what she wanted. But this man had manipulated her into entering this restaurant. 

When the waiter approached them to take their orders, she didn't even look at the menu.

So, Trunks, after apologizing for her moodiness, ordered for their food. And boy, did he order a lot! It was as if he ordered half of what the restaurant offered.

But Pan only continued to pout even after the waiter left.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you want me to kiss you. You've been pouting your lips at me the whole night," Trunks teased and was awarded, err, punished, when Pan snatched her hand away from his grasp.

"I really hate you, you know," she said softly.

Trunks only laughed at her. "You know, for someone who's trying to seduce me, you sure had a unique way of doing that."

"That's because you're being such a moron," Pan said and frowned, still upset.

"I'm not," Trunks stated, "you're just being too difficult."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. In fact, you should get used to this kind of places. When you marry Mr. Briefs, you shouldn't expect he'll treat you to McDonald's for a dinner date," he said.

Pan glared at him.

"I'm just being honest here, you know," he said, already ready to defend himself. "Look, if it would please you, you can pay for all the expenses I will incur when you marry Mr. Briefs."

"Hn." That's all she said and sighed.

"You can even invite me to your wedding!" Trunks said cheerfully.

This time, a small smile grazed her lips that Trunks felt more determined to win a smile from the obviously distressed woman. "Come on, Pan, a small smile. It'll be worthy of this expensive dinner," Trunks said, eyes pleading at her.

And this time, Pan smiled, awed by his desire to make her enjoy the night. "You are such a charmer," she said softly.

Trunks grinned at her, and to his wonder and amazement, he blushed. Maybe because those words, though been said to him for quite a number of times, he cannot remember it being so poignant.

"Hey, our food is here," Pan said, not noticing his blush, and smiled at him.

*-*

"—and then he told me he would buy me anything I wanted just for a second chance. I mean, can you believe that guy? After cheating on me? Why are you looking at me like that?" Pan rattled on then stopped when she noticed Trunks looking at her weirdly. 

Trunks smiled at her. "Nothing," he said softly and moved towards her.

Pan arched an eyebrow at him, but did not say anything. Instead, she, too, moved closer to him and leaned on his chest.

After eating their dinner, Trunks took her to a park where they could watch the stars and be romantic.

But Pan wasn't anywhere near romantic. She didn't like the mushy-gushy kissy-kissy thing with anyone. Ever. It made her want to throw up whenever she pictured herself as a romantic.

It sickened her!

So, she spent the should-be romantic night talking about her life. She talked about her fun and misery in college, the boys she'd dated who turned out to be jerks. Even the boys who wanted to get serious with her because, to her astonishment, they had fallen for her.

Trunks had listened all the while. And he didn't feel anything near being bored. Which is quite a surprise. He had always find women talking non-stop to be boring.

But not with this girl.

Maybe because she didn't talk about the latest fashion, or why she had the perfect manicured nails.

Maybe because she talked animatedly, she made him laugh for quite a number of times. Or maybe because she was interesting.

Too interesting, in fact.

Then, Trunks' gaze fell on her lips.

She had no lipstick. _Figures, _he thought. She had worn only the faintest of make up for the night, he can hardly detect it.

And it made her look more beautiful. _A woman shouldn't really hide what she looks like underneath those layers of masks_, he admitted to himself.

But then, her lips were naturally red, and seemed to be pouting even when she wasn't. _Maybe because she was always pouting, her lips got used to it_, he mused.

"—and then the next day, Trunks?" he heard her say.

"Yeah?" he answered huskily. He realized that he wanted a taste of those lips. Just a kiss.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Pan asked.

He looked at her face then. But the lack of anticipation and hope on her expression, in fact she looked quite indifferent, prompted him to say, "no."

She smiled brightly at that. "Good. Because if you did, I'd have to punch you on the face and break your nose. Then it would ruin your handsome face."

Trunks was too astonished to react. After a full minute, though, he got his good senses back and smirked at her, "I'm seriously wondering if you could seduce me if you keep acting like that."

In his mind, though, he was seriously wondering if what he said was true or not.

**Author's Note: **Hehe. Now, that was fun, don't you guys think? Were you expecting a lemon? Sorry, none of that for now, it's supposed to be a funny fic. Maybe in the later chapters. Now for the second date, after a few…

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:// www. geocities. com /angkat14


	6. Don't Call Me Baby!

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6 now here. As usual, I had fun writing about their date.

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Aquaprincess1, v son sayian, nyce456, brandy_whisk, yokiko pan, intrinsic, nitte iz, animefreak-trunkspan-luver4ever, darkangelb, penny: angel of darkest dreams, snug

Deceive Me Not 

Chapter 6: DON'T CALL ME BABY!

"Darling, you look absolutely dazzling," Marron gushed at her reflection after her haircut had been finished.

Pan smiled wistfully. She got to hand it to her, her new haircut looks terrific on her, if she say so herself. Her new hair now consists of many layers of locks framing her face, some curling inward her face, the others curling outward and it suited her little face well.

She didn't really plan to get a new haircut, but when Marron, her good friend from college, dragged her inside the beauty salon, she relented. She hadn't gotten her hair cut for months, anyway.

Besides, she wanted to surprise Trunks.

She had been really nervous around him during their first date because he was so gorgeous and charming that she talked all night.

Hell, she didn't want him to think that she's such a chatterbox, but she was really so nervous, she talked non-stop, especially when he was about to kiss her.

She was so disappointed when he didn't kiss her that she hadn't been able to sleep well that night. She tossed and turned all night, dreaming of his lips on her that when morning came, she had the worst migraine she ever had.

Would someone blame her when she didn't call the blasted guy that day?

She planned to sleep all day but Marron called her late in the afternoon asking her out. She didn't want to, but she realized she hasn't done her grocery yet, so she agreed to meet her at the mall.

And three hours later, after doing her grocery, she had a new haircut that made her feel more beautiful than she'd ever experienced. The hairstylist even dyed the locks framing her face with dark brown, making her look more sophisticated. 

Oh, how she love Marron.

"What do you think Pan?" Maron asked and smiled when Pan grinned at her.

"I love it."

"Thought so. Now, come on, I'm getting hungry, let's eat our dinner before we go shopping," she urged and almost dragged Pan outside the salon.

"Could you please slow down? These shopping bags aren't exactly light. Besides, I'm tired. Haven't you finished shopping yet? You've got a number of shopping bags with you already," Pan grumbled as she followed her friend who stopped walking only to tap her foot impatiently.

"If you had just listened to me and just phone for your grocery like I always do, you wouldn't have to carry those heavy grocery bags," she lectured.

"Well, I love doing my grocery," Pan countered and laughed when Marron rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself," she said then turned around and began walking, not even bothering to help Pan.

Pan sighed deeply and, "Hey, wait – ouch!"

The next thing she knew, she was on her butt, Marron looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright, Pan?"

"I'm so sorry, mis-"

"Why don't you watch – Trunks!"

She was so surprised to see him there, she didn't bother to get up. She was so busy staring at him when Marron elbowed him, "Please, get out of the way. Are you alright, Pan? Can you stand?"

Pan blinked, as if waking up from a trance and, "yeah, I think so," she said while trying to stand up.

"Here, let me help you," Trunks said, putting her arms around his shoulders and lifting her up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"That's alright," Pan said meekly, not looking at him. Instead, she fixed her gaze on Marron.

"Here's your grocery bags," she said, and when Pan started to reach for it, Trunks beat her into it.

"Trunks, you don't have to –"

"It's nothing, really," he said, softly.

"All right," Marron said, exasperated, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Pan blushed at Marron's accusing gaze on her, "Uh, Marron, I want you to meet Trunks. I met him somewhere here."

Trunks extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Now I know why Pan's so hard to contact. She's with a man," Marron said and shook his hand.

"Marron!" Pan gasped, scandalized at what she implied with those words. She's not really an old-fashioned virgin, in fact, she would have welcomed her friend's teasing if Trunks really _is_ her boyfriend. But, for god's sake, they were just on a masquerade.

"Oh, don't act so innocent. You haven't been a virgin for years," Marron said frankly, not really caring if they were in the middle of the mall, with many people passing by.

Trunks laughed at that. "I didn't know that," he said, earning him a whack on the head. "Hey!"

He was quite surprised when Pan looked at them coldly, "Well, if you're through discussing my sex life and laughing at me as if I'm not here, I'll go ahead. Give me my grocery bags."

"Oh, come on, Panny –"

But Pan didn't hear Marron out. Instead, she turned around when he didn't give it to her, began walking away very fast, Trunks and Marron had to run to catch up to her.

When the two finally caught with her, Trunks put his free arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with not being a virgin, baby."

"But that doesn't mean you can make fun of it and discuss it for the whole world to know," Pan said stiffly.

Trunks sighed. "Alright, I apologize, baby," he whispered in her ears, forgetting that Marron was with them.

"Why do you keep on calling me your baby? I am not your baby!" Pan said angrily and glared at him.

Trunks would have retorted but Marron cleared her throat loudly. "Well, I realize now that three's a crowd. I better get going now. I'll see you around, guys."

"No, please, we would appreciate your company," Trunks said, because it was the gallant thing to do – though he didn't want to. And though he kind of like Pan's friend because she didn't try to seduce him, he wanted more to be alone with Pan.

"Yeah, don't leave me with this buffoon," Pan said stiffly.

Marron sighed. She ought to leave the couple alone, they certainly needed their privacy, but she didn't want to cross Pan. Lord knows how scary she becomes when she's mad, she shuddered just thinking of what she might do to her.

"Alright, but if you two act lovey-dovey again, I'll lock you in a room and go home," she said.

Trunks smiled. "Deal!"

"What do you mean 'act lovey-dovey'?" Pan asked Marron as Trunks urged her to walk forward. They've been standing in that place for about ten minutes and people were starting to look at them curiously.

"The way you, two, are acting ever since you bumped in each other," Marron drawled out in a singsong voice.

Pan turned to look at Trunks, "do we act lovey-dovey towards each other?"

"I haven't kissed you yet, have I?" Trunks teased.

"The moment you put your lips on mine, I'll have your head on a platter," she threatened and Trunks only smiled at her.

Irritated, she turned to Marron, "we haven't been acting lovey-dovey towards each other," she declared.

Marron only arched an eyebrow at her because that moment, Trunks still had his arms around her shoulders as they continued walking.

Pan immediately realized this and turned to Trunks, "Can you please remove your arms around my shoulders?"

"Sure," Trunks said cheerfully.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically, but Trunks put his arms around her waist.

Marron burst out laughing and Pan, incredulous, looked at Trunks with all the hatred she could possess. "Of all the –"

Trunks kissed her quickly on the lips that was over and done with before she could react, she was quite disappointed.

Is she really that unattractive that she couldn't get this man to kiss her long enough for her toe to tingle?

"That's it. I really am leaving," Marron announced and started walking away but Pan grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave me here," Pan pleaded. She didn't know if she could stand Trunks long enough to spare his life. He was so playful, she could really kill him now.

Marron looked at Trunks then looked at her friend, "He can't keep his hands off you, Panny. You two should try getting a room," she said before sauntering away.

Pan stood there, rooted on the spot, looking at Marron's retreating figure until she disappeared in the crowd, then turned to look at Trunks.

The jerk was smiling at her.

"You did that on purpose!" Pan yelled, looking at him accusingly.

"Hmm?"

"You did that on purpose so Marron would leave," Pan clarified impatiently and almost strangled him when his smile widened.

"So sue me."

"God, now I'm stuck here with you," she muttered.

"Was it so bad of me to be selfish that I want your whole attention on me?" he asked huskily in her ear, she shivered.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be seducing you, not the other way around," she said flatly, though her heart started beating wildly.

"Why, are you falling for my seduction?" he asked in the same husky voice.

Pan poked him on the chest – hard. "You really are incorrigible!"

"Hey, you're supposed to be seducing me. But I am nowhere near getting seduced," Trunks whined as he rubbed his chest, hoping to ease the pain from Pan's poking.

"So sue me," Pan retorted smartly and smirked at him.

She was looking so damned sexy smirking like that, Trunks kissed her again before he could stop himself. He would have wanted to prolong the kiss, use his tongue and open her mouth, but the thought of being throttled to death by this woman prompted him to pull away from her before the kiss got intense.

"You look beautiful in that new haircut," he whispered.

"Thank you," Pan whispered back, still looking dazed from the kiss.

"How about dinner, baby?" he asked, still huskily.

The passion and glazed look instantly died in her eyes. She hated being called 'baby' more than anything in the world. Her daddy calls her that when he wanted to say that she's acting immature and childish for her age. She turned to glare at Trunks.

Good thing the man was quite astute that he raised his free hand in mock surrender. 

"Alright, I'm not going to call you 'baby' ever again," he said, then, "So? I know it isn't part of your agenda but I'm getting hungry and –"

"I wanna go home," Pan said and pouted her lips.

Trunks looked at her naughtily. "What do you have in mind? A little hanky-panky after dinner?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She looked at him disgustedly and walked away, Trunks following closely behind her, "You truly are hopeless. Is that all you can think about?"

"Only with a woman as pretty as you are," Trunks replied smartly and smiled broadly at her when she turned to him.

"You are the most disgusting person I've ever met," Pan said and shook her head, a smile appearing on her face. No matter how disgustingly flirtatious Trunks was, he had a way of making his compliments sound sincere.

"Aren't you glad you've finally seduced me that I want you in my bed?" he asked, trying to look confused.

Pan laughed at that. "No. On the contrary, you're the one who's trying to seduce me by getting me to your bed. Well, I'm so sorry, mister, I'm already engaged."

_Yes, you are. To me,_ Trunks can't help but think as he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"So, are you going to take me home?" Pan asked sweetly.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first?"

"I'm tired, Trunks," Pan whined and pouted her lips like a sulky child.

Trunks had the gall to laugh. "I've never heard of a woman getting tired of shopping," he said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Pan glared at him. "That has to be the most chauvinistic thing I've ever heard."

"Then I should introduce you to Goten," Trunks said in a mocking tone.

"The one who harassed me? Are you making fun of me?"

"I would never do that."

But the tone in his voice suggested otherwise that Pan threw her hands in exasperation. "Why am I being punished by being stuck with you?"

"Beats me. Let's go get something to eat?"

"I told you I want to go home. I'm really tired, Trunks," she said seriously, then, "I haven't slept well last night."

"Why? Thinking of me – ow!" he yelped when she hit his arm. "Alright, I'll take you home."

"That's very sweet of you, really," It was Pan's turn to mock him, he only glared a her as he shifted the grocery bag to his other hand and put his arms around her shoulders again.

He almost sighed in relief when she didn't protest in fact, she moved closer to him.

"You owe me a box of pizza when I get you home. I really am hungry, Pan," he mumbled to her and she only smiled at him mockingly.

"I'm not kidding, Panny," he said in a warning voice.

"Don't call me Panny," Pan said stiffly at him, he was suddenly confused with her change of mood.

"Why not? Marron called you Panny a while ago and you didn't object," he said, truly confused.

"Marron is my friend," she said and looked incredulous when Trunks's smile appeared. He should feel insulted, not delighted.

"Shouldn't you feel insulted?" Pan asked. She had just implied that he isn't her friend, then why the hell is he smiling?

"Why should I? So, only your friends are allowed to call you Panny. What do you prefer your lover call you?" he asked, once again mocking her.

Really, talking to this man was so illogical, she threw him a disgusted look, but she let it pass because she knew Trunks would make fun of her again.

"Are you really hungry, Trunks?" she asked, instead.

"Starving," he answered quickly.

"Why don't I just cook for you when we get to my place?" she suggested and smiled when Trunks's face lit up.

"You cook?"

She laughed. "Sure. You just have to put up with what would come out of it."

"Sure. I can put up with everything you have to offer, baby," he said huskily.

The next thing he knew, he was once again rubbing his stomach where Pan had poked him hard – again.

He can't seem to remember not to call her his baby. 

**Author's Note: **Another fun date for our couple, don't you think? And, hmm, let's see, our Pan is starting to like our man, huh? Nice. Next chapter in a few…

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:// www. geocities. com /angkat14


	7. Underwear Galore

> **Author's Note: **Chapter 7 of yet another fun date…
> 
> **Disclaimers Applied!!!**
> 
> **Thanks for the reviews:**
> 
> young geezer, The Teenage Hybrid, Trupan, dbzswimmer, Penny P, Saiyachick, Telcontarlover, coolkitty2, bmrdbgt, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, aquaprincess1, chibipearlball, hitomisakurarobin, snug, shinakastar, anonymous-anonymous, fictionking, tokyogurl1
> 
> ****
> 
> **Deceive Me Not**
> 
> Chapter 7: UNDERWEAR GALORE
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pan opened the door and was surprised to find Trunks there, sitting, his back against the wall beside the door.
> 
> "What are you doing here?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.
> 
> He looked at her and quickly scrambled to his feet. "You're going out?"
> 
> She shrugged and looked away.
> 
> "Well?"
> 
> She huffed. "I don't think that's any of your business."
> 
> Trunks swallowed. "Pan –"
> 
> "Look," she interrupted, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "I want you to stop pestering me, alright?"
> 
> "But –"
> 
> "I'm cutting our deal off," she interrupted again.
> 
> "Come on, Pan, let's not fight over something as stupid –"
> 
> "You thought it was stupid?" she asked, her voice louder, that Trunks winced. _Alright, it was time to apologize_, he thought.
> 
> Trunks cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, Pan. Really, I am. Can't you forgive me? I mean, I thought I could just have a little –"
> 
> "You almost blew up my kitchen!" Pan yelled at him, he winced – again.
> 
> "I'm sorry!" Trunks said, horrified, and gave Pan one of his puppy eyes look.
> 
> FLASHBACK
> 
> * * *
> 
> "You're so pretty when you're angry," Trunks said meekly as he munched on his pizza. Pan only glared at him.
> 
> "Aren't you hungry?" he asked and offered her the box.
> 
> Pan didn't accept it. Instead, "I told you to sit still and not do anything, right?" she asked coldly that Trunks nodded slowly at her.
> 
> No, she wasn't angry. She was livid. Furious and enraged. And who wouldn't? When they reached her place half an hour later after bumping into each other at the mall, Pan, after telling Trunks to sit and wait for her, went inside her room to change her clothes.
> 
> She hadn't been inside for fifteen minutes, considering she changed quickly, but when she opened her door, it looks like World War III had just happened in her kitchen.
> 
> Her refrigerator was open, containers were opened, their contents half spilled on her table and counter. There were liquids dripping from the counter and she couldn't remember what sauces those were.
> 
> A burning skillet was on the gas range and smoke had filled the entire kitchen. The groceries she had just purchased were not saved, either.
> 
> She let out a horrified gasp and saw Trunks in the middle of the kitchen, looking horrified as well. "I'm sorry!" he yelled.
> 
> The smoke alarm went off and she had to run to the broom closet to turn the darn thing off. "Just what in the world entered your mind for you to almost burn my kitchen?" she asked.
> 
> "I was hungry," he said sheepishly, and after considering the damage in her kitchen," Can I order some pizza now? I'm really hungry."
> 
> The statement seemed to make her blood boil more. The nerve of the man! After trying to destroy her kitchen, he could actually shrug it off just like that, as if it was really no big deal, and ask if he could order some pizza now.
> 
> "You want something to eat?" she began yelling, "Why don't you eat all the food you wasted? Or better yet, go out and give your stomach something to digest and never show your face again!"
> 
> "I'll help you clean this mess, I promise," Trunks said sincerely.
> 
> But Pan only glared at him. "You know what, that's not a very good idea at the moment. Do you know I'm so angry right now, I could kill you?"
> 
> Yes, she was so angry at him and the mess he made, she thought she would have a heart attack from the overflowing emotions she was feeling.
> 
> But Trunks, being a stubborn man, much to her distaste, held his ground and refused to leave.
> 
> So, after a quick call for a delivery of pizza, he began to clean the mess, Pan following suit.
> 
> * * *
> 
> And so, now, half an hour later, Trunks was munching the pizza he ordered after cleaning the kitchen and trying to make Pan to talk to him.
> 
> After cleaning, she sat beside him and glared at him since. ""You're going to pay for all the food you wasted."
> 
> "I will," he said meekly and looked really innocent but Pan turned away. "Hn."
> 
> And that was all she said.
> 
> After about an hour, he had given up, stood up and said his goodbye. Pan only nodded and didn't even bother walking him to the door.
> 
> END OF FLASHBACK
> 
> * * *
> 
> Since then, Trunks had tried to talk to her, to no avail. He arranged for a delivery of groceries with an amount twice of what he wasted the next day, but Pan only accepted half of it and didn't even bother calling him to at least say she received the goods.
> 
> He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer the phone. He tried visiting her but she wouldn't open the door. And it was slowly driving him nuts.
> 
> He fully admitted to himself he had never courted a woman before, and this woman, this woman he had come to like so much, was giving him such a difficult time.
> 
> "Please, Pan, what can I do to stop –"
> 
> "Oh, alright, I forgive you," Pan said, "just stop pestering me."
> 
> "Oh, thank you!" he said and held her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek.
> 
> Pan only narrowed her eyes at him and locked the door before walking away. She didn't like the way that simple gesture affect her so much. When it was supposed to be all a game. _Only a game,_ she thought to herself.
> 
> Trunks ran after her, "Hey, Pan, where are you going?" he asked.
> 
> "And why is that any of your business?" she asked, but Trunks smiled at her.
> 
> "I was about to ask you to come with me," he said nonchalantly, Pan stopped walking.
> 
> "I'm not going anywhere with you again, Trunks. I'm really mad at you," she said stiffly.
> 
> But Trunks didn't lose his smile. "I'm not asking you out, Pan. I'm just asking a favor."
> 
> "And what makes you think I'll help you?" she asked him again, boredom evident in her eyes.
> 
> Trunks shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Panny, let's go, it won't take us long."
> 
> She wouldn't budge when he tried walking. "I need to do my grocery, I'm not going with you."
> 
> "Well, that's easy. I'm going to help you with your grocery. And you help me with my shopping," he said nonchalantly.
> 
> "I'm not going to go shopping with you," Pan said lamely but Trunks only smirked at her.
> 
> "Hn. We'll see."
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Aren't you done yet?" she asked yet again as she browsed through the skirts in Armani. She wasn't used to these kinds of shops and she was shocked at how outrageously a piece of clothing could cost.
> 
> More surprisingly, Trunks didn't seem to notice them and shopped from one store to another. Pan was now starting to believe that Trunks was quite a rich man and was just hiding his real financial status from her.
> 
> "Just a minute," he said from the fitting room, "do you want to help me dress? You can join me here."
> 
> Pan rolled her eyes at his teasing. Had she not known the man, she would have thought him to be a pervert. But now, she knew better.
> 
> Then, her breath was caught in her throat when he emerged from the fitting room wearing a blue shirt that emphasized his eyes.
> 
> She almost blushed when he smiled brightly at her. "Well?"
> 
> "Well what?" she retained enough sanity to ask.
> 
> "Do you like this shirt?"
> 
> She smirked at him. She knew what he was fishing for. "I don't know, Trunks, it was too big for me. I can't wear that."
> 
> He chuckled as he handed his credit card to the saleslady and tore the tag price. "You can wear it, of course. When we go to bed tonight," he flirted shamelessly; he earned a smack on the head.
> 
> "In your dreams will I go to bed with you, buddy," she said stiffly as she walked out of the store – stomping her feet.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Her eyes widened as he ushered her inside the store. She could not believe the nerve of the man, she turned and glared at him fully.
> 
> "What?" he asked innocently.
> 
> "What are we doing here?"
> 
> "Shopping, of course," he said nonchalantly as he fingered one of the silk nightgowns.
> 
> Pan was outraged (the nightgown was revealing and transparent enough for a person to feel naked inside it). "This is Victoria's Secrets! Are you trying to tell me something or what?" she said in gritted teeth, trying not to make a scene because of his shameless flirting.
> 
> He turned and looked at her, annoyed. "Can you please stop thinking that I am a pervert trying to get in your pants?" then without a blink, he threw her a black thong. "Try that, will you?"
> 
> She caught it and her jaw dropped open. "Are you out of your mind?"
> 
> "What?" he asked, not really paying attention as he threw more underwear of different colors, styles, sizes, and degree of sexiness.
> 
> "I'm not going to wear these for you!" she exclaimed that one of the saleslady looked at them curiously.
> 
> "Look, as much as I want to see what's under your clothes, I'm not the type of man who forces a woman. Now, can you please fit those and tell me which among them fit you nicely. If you don't want me to see you, then don't. it's no big deal. But can you please hurry, this store is making me feel uncomfortable," he granted.
> 
> "But, why?"
> 
> "I told you I need a favor, right? Well, tomorrow's my sister's birthday and she's rather fond of undergarments. So I planned on giving her some. You have the same build so I thought, instead of risking buying too small or too big undergarments, might as well ask you to fit them. Of course, I could just give her some gift certificates but knowing the witch, she would take it as if I don't have the time enough to buy her some gifts," he said and shrugged as he eyed the nightgown – again. He seemed to have taken a liking to it.
> 
> "Are you sure you're shopping for your sister?" Pan asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at him. "Or girlfriend"
> 
> If ever he noticed her jealous fit, his face didn't show it, "My sister's been fancying my bestfriend for quite some time. Besides, my girlfriend wouldn't even let me kiss her. She would deck me if I try to give her something like this," he said, then turned and winked at her.
> 
> She blushed and walked away. She knew what he was trying to tell her. "I'll try these on," she said meekly and went to the fitting room.
> 
> After almost an hour of fitting all sorts of undergarments, she emerged from the room looking really exhausted, carrying the loads of garments with both hands.
> 
> Trunks smiled at her and she had to roll her eyes. She was so tired and she didn't have any time for his smiles.
> 
> "Well?" he asked.
> 
> "These," she began, handing him the pile she was carrying with her left hand, "are nice. These ones," she motioned at the pile she was holding, "Are either too big or too small for me."
> 
> He nodded but she noticed how his eyes twinkled when he saw the black thong he first handed her. _Hn, some sister, huh?_ She thought jealously as she tried hard not to stomp towards the saleslady and handed her the other pile.
> 
> When she returned, Trunks had already paid for the pile and was now carrying two additional bags aside from his previous purchases.
> 
> "Are you through shopping?" she asked and she could not help the irritation that roused in her. Oh, she wanted to pull the hair out of his _sister._
> 
> "Uh-huh," Trunks said and smiled brightly at her.
> 
> "Well, can we go home now?"
> 
> "Don't you want to eat? I'm hungry all of a sudden," he said, then, "unless you want to cook –"
> 
> "Uh, fine. Let's eat then you're going to take me home, alright?"
> 
> "Sure," he said and shrugged.
> 
> In reality, he didn't want to take her home yet. She was such a joyful company that he enjoyed every minute of her company.
> 
> She isn't like the other girls who would either ogle him or try to seduce him to their beds.
> 
> She's just…witty. A nice person to talk to, that is, if you don't mind the sarcastic remarks and occasional glare she gives when she thinks you're being an ass.
> 
> _Besides_, Trunks thought, _she's really attractive. _And he's liking her fast, he was seriously starting to consider his engagement with her. He was starting to like the idea of marrying her.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Pan, love, wake up," Trunks whispered as he shook her gently.
> 
> He had to shake his head when she wouldn't stir. After eating that dinner, she can hardly keep her eyes open from tiredness; he had agreed to take her home already. And she had fallen asleep as soon as her body hit the seat of his car.
> 
> After about a minute of shaking her, he got out of the car and opened her door. He was about to lift her when she opened her eyes, at first startled when she saw him very near her.
> 
> "What are you doing?" she demanded, keeping the panic out of her voice.
> 
> "I thought you're asleep so I'll carry you to your unit," he told her nonchalantly, ignoring the widening of her eyes.
> 
> "I'm awake now. I can walk on my own," she said quite nervously as she got out of the car. She didn't want to be paranoid around him but waking up suddenly with his face close to her did that to her.
> 
> "Sure," he said cheerfully and tailed behind her until they were already in front of her unit.
> 
> She unlocked the door but before going inside, "Uh, do you want to come in for some coffee?"
> 
> He smiled. Under normal circumstances, he would have said yes, but seeing her so exhausted, she can't hardly keep her eyes open, he couldn't bear to be cruel to her and impose on her hospitality. "Some other time," he said and when she frowned (obviously not liking his decline), he added, "you look so tired, you can't even stand up straight."
> 
> Pan nodded and gave him one of her lopsided grins. "Well, I better go in. Call me, alright?"
> 
> Trunks had to smile at that. Well, at least Pan was not avoiding him anymore. And she's not mad at him anymore. She wouldn't tell him to call her if she's still mad, right? "Sure," he said but when she turned around, "Pan, wait!"
> 
> "What?" she asked as she turned to face him again.
> 
> He grinned as he handed her two bags. "These are for you."
> 
> She looked at it, confusion written on her face. "What's that?" she asked, not taking the bags.
> 
> Trunks shrugged. "Just some token. For keeping me company today and helping me out with the birthday gift."
> 
> She reddened at the mention of the birthday gift. Yeah, though she protested and made an unnecessary fuss out of it, she had to admit it wasn't a very horrible experience for her. Wearing those lingerie her feel sexy and beautiful. She wouldn't admit that to anyone, especially to Trunks, though.
> 
> "You shouldn't have. It was really nothing," Pan said.
> 
> Trunks thrust the bags into her hand. "Come on, it's alright. I really bought it for you, you know."
> 
> She was still looking hesitantly at the bags she was holding, so, Trunks, with a grin, "you could always wear that for me as a sort of gratitude for that. A kiss wouldn't hurt, too," he said and winked at her.
> 
> Pan snorted to let him know what she thought of that. Trunks only chuckled.
> 
> "Aren't you going to look at it?" he asked cheerfully.
> 
> Pan rolled her eyes and opened one of the bags. It contained the skirt she saw at Armani's. She looked at him in awe.
> 
> "This is really expensive, you know," she lectured.
> 
> He arched an eyebrow at her. "Really? Didn't notice. Now, look at the other one."
> 
> She huffed and opened the other one. And, Kami, it made her blush. "Nightgown?" she choked out, remembering seeing Trunks looking so interestingly at it.
> 
> And now, she knew he'd mentally pictured her in it. The pervert!
> 
> "There's more!" he said and she found the black thong under the nightgown. She glared at him.
> 
> "It matches your eyes, you know," he said cheerfully.
> 
> "Nice observation," she said sarcastically, "why'd you give me this? You want to see me in this?"
> 
> He chuckled. "I'm a warm-blooded male, Pan. Of course, I would love to see you in that. But if you don't want to wear that for me, it's no big deal. However, if you change your mind, you know where to call me," he said with a wink.
> 
> Pan shook her head but her kissable lips curled into a smile. "Whatever. I'm going to bed now, Trunks."
> 
> "Pan?" he called again.
> 
> "What now?"
> 
> He kissed her before he knew what he was doing. And when she opened her mouth to protest, he swept his tongue inside and explored her mouth possessively.
> 
> He mentally smiled when she began responding to him and moaned in pleasure. However, when he started to realize that passion was slowly taking his mind over, he pulled away suddenly.
> 
> The minute his lips left hers, he immediately regretted it. Under a different circumstances, he would have no problem making love with the woman. But, this time, to Pan, making love to her at this early point of their relationship might make things complicated.
> 
> "Well, uh, goodnight," he said awkwardly, then leaving rather abruptly.
> 
> Leaving Pan with a raging emotion of unsatisfaction and anger.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note: **And so, another date…
> 
> For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)
> 
> http:groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune
> 
> Visit my site:
> 
> http:www. geocities. com /angkat14


	8. Sweaty Bodies

> **Author's Note: **Sorry again for the long delay…
> 
> **Disclaimers Applied!!!**
> 
> **Thanks for the reviews:**
> 
> Ana Karenina, T/P-FAN-4ever, penny: angel of darkest dreams, kkk, Tears of the Nite, BitterStalker, Takuma, Snug, Candy the Duck, T/P4EVA, purdiful nik naks, ss-kat 10, HitomiSakuraRobin, The Orange Coconut, Trunks and Pan 4ever, Aquaprincess1, Tokyogurl1
> 
> Chapter 8: Sweaty Bodies
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kring. Kring.
> 
> She groaned and covered her ears with her pillow.
> 
> Kring. Kring.
> 
> She shut her eyes tighter, wanting to hold onto her dream, instead, she seem to wake up more – until she was eventually awake.
> 
> Kring. Kring.
> 
> The blasted telephone won't stop so she got up, annoyed, and stomped towards the telephone.
> 
> "Hello?" she asked angrily. She didn't care if her voice gave away her anger to whoever was on the other line.
> 
> "Good morning Pan!" a cheery voice said on the other line.
> 
> Pan rolled her eyes as her heart skipped a bit. "You woke me up," she said, her annoyance slowly disappearing.
> 
> "Really?" Trunks said incredulously, "It's eleven am, Panny, and you're still asleep before I called?"
> 
> "Well, that isn't any of your business," she said hotly, and subconsciously put a hand on her waist and glared – as if Trunks could see her.
> 
> "Well, no need to get mad at me, you know," he said and chuckled.
> 
> "Hn," she said then changed the topic, "why did you call?"
> 
> "Um, tomorrow is Sunday, right? Let's go out tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up at around eight, okay?" he said.
> 
> "I don't think –"
> 
> "I won't take no for an answer," a pause, "I promise you that you'll have a good time."
> 
> "Yeah, whatever," she said, a smile tugging at her lips because of their upcoming date.
> 
> "So, I thought you're going to sleep early last night? Then why were you still sleeping at eleven?" he asked.
> 
> "Well –"
> 
> "Or did you just say that to get me off the phone?" he teased.
> 
> "Right," she said and rolled her eyes as she picked the phone and sat down on the couch. She knew this would be a long conversation.
> 
> Ironically, though they haven't seen each other for two weeks (the last time they've gone out was when they picked up lingerie for his sister), but they were now closer than ever.
> 
> And blame all that to Trunks. Because he would call her every night and talk to her until she told him she's getting sleepy already. That was when he would agree to get off the phone.
> 
> Basically, they talked about everything under the sun. On some points, they agree, others, they don't – leading to long discussions and debates, making the conversation last for hours. And though they would not admit it to the other, they loved every minute of their conversation.
> 
> Not that they didn't want to see each other that they settled on the phone. They really do want to go out, the problem is, the Capsule Corporation was closing a very complex contract and Bulma had kept an eye on her son so as he would not run off again and disappear to god knows where. So Trunks can only manage to sneak off talking to her on the phone.
> 
> Now, the weekend would have been the perfect timing for them to go out – but Pan's mom, Videl, called her to go home and asked for a visit. Reluctantly, Pan obeyed.
> 
> So, after two weeks of not seeing each other, Trunks was determined to spend the full day with her.
> 
> "So? Give in. You want me off the hook?" Trunks teased and Pan huffed in annoyance.
> 
> "Trunks," she drawled out lazily, "I really tried going to sleep because I'm so tired. It's just that, I can't sleep!"
> 
> "Maybe you're too busy thinking about me," Trunks retorted smartly that Pan laughed at the other line. Oh, how he love her laughter.
> 
> "Or maybe you're too busy reliving that kiss," he teased again if only for another sarcastic remark from her.
> 
> Instead, he was met by a deafening silence. And luckily for him, he did not feel the woman's seething anger.
> 
> _How dare that man make fun of me because of that kiss!_ The thought kept racing in her mind until she knew she would explode – almost. She had to admit, this was the first time they talked about it since they did it. And for him to take it so lightly when she felt so much passion –
> 
> "I swear to you, Trunks, I'm going to make you pay for that one," Pan said quietly.
> 
> A nervous laugh. "Uh, Pan, you know I was just kidding, right? Please don't be mad at me," Trunks said, his voice shaky. He had suffered her temper enough to make him not want to repeat it.
> 
> "Getting scared, Trunks? Are you afraid I'll be able to seduce you until you don't know what hit you?" Pan asked, her tone not changing.
> 
> "Well, I uh –"
> 
> He was interrupted by her heartfelt laugh. She didn't know why, but the thought of him cowering in fear of her melted her anger. "I was just kidding, Trunks," she managed to say in between laughs.
> 
> Trunks sighed in relief. Whew, that was close! "Well, don't do that, okay?"
> 
> A loud knock interrupted what he was about to say. "Uh, listen, Pan, love, I gotta go. My _boss_ is pestering me again for that assignment," he said, slightly annoyed.
> 
> "Alright. See you tomorrow," she said and put down the phone. And now, she had a full day to put her plan into action.
> 
> * * *
> 
> She wasn't expecting this. Oh no, not at all. But there was an uncomfortable silence enveloping them when she opened the door revealing Trunks in his shorts, T shirt and rubber shoes.
> 
> He cleared his throat as he looked at her outfit – body-hugging jeans, and halter top. He didn't have to look at her shoes to know it wasn't right for their outing. Good thing she wasn't wearing a dress – she would have died in mortification. "Uh, I suppose I forgot to tell you to dress sportily?" he asked nervously.
> 
> She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where exactly do you want to take me?"
> 
> "Uh, jogging? And maybe, badminton after that?" he answered, still nervous.
> 
> He would have told her to kindly change her clothes had he not been afraid that she'd scowled at him for forgetting that information, and just completely cancel the date he'd been anticipating for days.
> 
> Instead, she smiled brightly at him, "Give me three minutes," she said and dashed to her room – leaving Trunks at the door.
> 
> And, as if remembering him, she opened the door of her room, just enough for her to peek, her body (obviously undressed already) behind the door, and yelled, "Oh, and please sit down, Trunks. And try not to break anything."
> 
> He sighed at the near-death experience and walked towards the couch.
> 
> Behind the closed door, Trunks didn't know that Pan was smiling impishly in front of the mirror as she looked at her reflection.
> 
> Trunks is going to fall straight into her trap – and then she would win this deal, she can't help but think. No longer would he look at her knowingly as she melt at his stares.
> 
> This time, it would be the other way around.
> 
> After one last look at the mirror, she went out.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Trunks groaned. He's a dead man now. A really dead man, he thought as he looked at her outfit – a shirt tied under her breast and a very loose jogging pants that still clung slightly to her womanly hips – exposing the whole of her flat stomach.
> 
> He swallowed as he felt himself shake with desire. "Uh, let's go?" he managed to choke out.
> 
> In all honesty, he wanted to make her change her clothes again. For surely, all heads would turn to look at her. She was sexy and conservative at the same time. And he doubted if she would look sexier in shorts than in that jogging pants. Being naked was not as sexy as being half-naked, and Trunks realized Pan knew her craft well.
> 
> * * *
> 
> After two kilometers, the two still jogging side by side, Trunks stopped and held her arm to get her to stop as well.
> 
> "What?" she asked as she caught her breath.
> 
> "We're still a kilometer away from the court. Can you still run that far or would you like to walk now?" he asked as he fished for the bottles of water in his backpack.
> 
> "Give me a break, Trunks! A three-kilometer run is nothing new to me," she said as she rolled her eyes at him.
> 
> "Good to hear that. Here," Trunks said and he handed her a bottle as he opened one for himself.
> 
> "Thanks."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Trunks collapsed at the bench and stretched his arms at the bench rest. Pan followed suit and his eyes widened when she leaned on his chest.
> 
> "God, I'm so tired," she said after hours of badminton.
> 
> "We've been working out for four hours," Trunks said in between breaths.
> 
> "We smell of sweat," she said and closed her eyes as she moved closer to him, loving the way his cologne mixed with his sweat, creating a very sexy scent.
> 
> "Not really bad if you ask me," he said, his tone revealing his naughty thoughts.
> 
> Pan rolled her eyes. "I'm tired, Trunks. You have to carry me back. I'm not going to stand up again," she whined, earning a chuckle from Trunks.
> 
> "Don't worry. We'll hail a cab. I can't walk those three kilometers again. Much more carry you," he said.
> 
> Silence.
> 
> "Pan?"
> 
> No answer.
> 
> "Hey, Pan, are you there?" he asked and nudged her slightly.
> 
> "Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.
> 
> "I'm hungry," he told her and any sleepiness she felt disappeared.
> 
> She laughed loudly; people passing by looked at them oddly. "You're always hungry, Trunks."
> 
> "What's wrong with that? I'm a man with a healthy appetite. Besides, you eat a lot, too, you know," he pointed that out to her.
> 
> She took offense to that. "At least I'm not hungry always."
> 
> "Yeah, whatever," he said and rolled his eyes. "Come on."
> 
> "Where?" she asked, not budging an inch even if Trunks was nudging her to stand up.
> 
> "Let's go someplace to eat."
> 
> She pulled away to look at him. "Are you serious?"
> 
> Trunks looked at her in exasperation. "Have I joked about my eating habits before?"
> 
> Pan grinned sheepishly. "No. Not really."
> 
> "Well, then, let's go," he said and stood up, grabbing her hand, until she wouldn't budge.
> 
> He sighed. "Pan, I really don't have time for this. Get that ass moving."
> 
> "I haven't cooked for you before, have I?" she asked, instead.
> 
> "No, you haven't."
> 
> "If you promise to behave yourself in my kitchen, would you like me to cook for you?" she asked, tilted her head to look at him in a better angle, and smiled at him.
> 
> "I thought you're tired," he asked, confused.
> 
> Pan instantly lost her smile. Leave it to him to ruin her good and seductive mood. "Yes, of course."
> 
> Then, she stood up stiffly and began walking away.
> 
> Trunks grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Alright, you want to cook, then we'll cook."
> 
> "Don't bother. You want to eat in an expensive restaurant? Go then. I can go home alone," she said, irritation plain in her voice.
> 
> He locked her in his arms despite her struggles of escape. "I said I'm sorry," he whispered in her ears but when he realized there's no effect on her, _god she's a stubborn witch_, he sighed. "If you don't stop struggling and sulking, I'm going to kiss you."
> 
> She stiffened in his arms for about five seconds before shoving him away. "You're incorrigible," she said, but a smile was showing on her face.
> 
> "Well, then, now that it was settled, what did you plan to cook for me?" he asked as he casually put an arm around her shoulders.
> 
> She looked at him and grinned, "That's a very good question," she said as she put an arm around his waist. "I have no idea."
> 
> He pretended horror. "What?"
> 
> She laughed, "What do you want to eat? I've got ice cream, some salad and the likes."
> 
> He looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "You're going to feed me ice cream and salad for lunch? After a morning of workout? You've got to be kidding me."
> 
> She laughed again. "Come to think of it, I wouldn't settle for that, either. So, what do you want to eat?"
> 
> "I want a full meal, Pan."
> 
> "Alright, a full meal it is," Pan said.
> 
> Neither of them knew they would never get to eat their full meal…
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note: **And I'm beginning to wonder when this fic would pick up…winks
> 
> For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)
> 
> http:groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune
> 
> Visit my site:
> 
> http:www. geocities. com /angkat14


	9. Toying With Desire

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the delay but I only finished this chapter an hour ago…as in…so, here it is…

**Disclaimers Applied!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed!!!**

T/P4EVA, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, Tokyogurl1, another, na, Candy the Duck, Snug, coolkitty2, HitomiSakuraRobin, aquaprincess1, SabyChan 1, animegrl15, Angelic Warrior, Tears of the Nite

* * *

DECEIVE ME NOT

Chapter 9: TOYING WITH DESIRE

* * *

Trunks raised an eyebrow when she emerged from her room. 

"Lunch will be served in an hour," she said and smiled – a little too wide for his liking.

He didn't like it one bit that this Pan was making subtle advances on him – as if she didn't know how captivated he already was whenever she's concerned. He didn't like it that he was attuned to her every move, her scent and everything that concerned her…

He didn't like it when she smiled and…wait a minute, did she really sway her hips like that when walking?

She turned and began walking in the kitchen.

His voice stopped her.

"Don't you think you should wear something under that oversized shirt?" he asked and to prove his point, he looked at her from head to toe.

He expected her to blush. She didn't.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

As he promised, he hailed a cab to get them both back to her place. And though they were tired from their morning workout, the two of them were bursting with energy.

They talked nonstop, joked and teased on their ride home, the cab driver kept sneaking a look at them, a small smile on his lips.

_Ah, the joy of being newlyweds, _he cannot help but think.

He never realized he was wrong.

When they reached her place, both of them showered – Trunks having brought extra clothes. He went in first as Pan rummaged through her closet to find something to wear.

She showered just after he went out of the bathroom and when she was through, she found him sitting on the couch, engrossed in the newspaper he was reading, that he didn't notice her.

With a naughty mind at work and a goal to seduce the man just outside her room, she dressed in an oversized t-shirt, just reaching her mid-thighs and put on a very short shorts, it only covered her backside, but not any of her thighs.

After that, she brushed her short hair, put on some loose powder on her face and sprayed cologne all over her body.

She took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "You can do it, Pan. Show that man what you're capable of."

She smiled at her reflection, already tasting the victory, and went out the door.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

She turned around and once again flashed him that bright smile. She tried to hide the smile of victory, though, when he noticed him looking at her, trying to mask the desire in his eyes with that witty remark.

If he wanted to catch her off-guard, then he would be disappointed.

"What do you mean? This?" she asked and lifted her shirt to show him those pitiful excuse for a pair of shorts.

Trunks paled as he felt all his blood rushed to his loins. Kami, he's looking at her whole legs. He looked up at her face only to find her smirking at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

And for the life of him, he could not find anything to say at all – so he settled on looking at her quite stupidly.

"So, that's settled. I'll go and cook now," she said and continued her interrupted walking, leaving him staring at the spot where she was standing a few seconds ago.

* * *

Trunks replayed the scene that transpired on his mind over and over again. Dear God, he'd really seen the whole of her legs. And it took all of his self-control not to shake with desire.

He closed his eyes to gain some of his sanity back but he seemed to be having a hard time doing that.

He tried to think of something gross enough to cool his desire for her, but nothing seemed to be working.

He tried to picture a naked Goten – no effect – a naked Goten making a move on him – well, he shuddered at that, but then, _her legs!_ Obviously, it wasn't enough to cool his desire and bring back his composure.

_Think Trunks, you stupid oaf!_ He lectured himself.

Well, a cold shower would surely solve the problem, but he couldn't seem to move his feet towards the bathroom.

Besides, he won't be able to justify to Pan why he needed to take another shower after taking one just half an hour ago.

She would see through any lie, not that there exists a good one that wouldn't sound completely ridiculous to him – and she would know exactly what's going through that mind of his.

His thoughts wandered again.

He'd seen that fabulous, toned legs of hers that would surely be wonderful wrapped around his waist…he'd better stop while he was ahead.

But then, he remembered her exposed stomach that morning and then the whole of her legs. He groaned when he realized how dead he really would be if he wouldn't be able to get hold of his thoughts.

Because as far as he was concerned, he can damn well imagine what's in between her stomach and legs.

He resigned to his fate the minute he sighed and stood up.

* * *

Her excitement heightened when she felt him approach her and she began counting how many seconds away she was from victory.

He stood just completely behind her. "Smells nice," he said huskily as he leaned towards her neck, he was sure she felt his breath.

She stopped cutting that onions and looked at him without turning around. "But I haven't started cook – oh!"

He captured her lips to his and let the raging desire in him take over.

Which was exactly the opposite of what he made her feel.

He kissed her slowly and tenderly, catching her lower lip in between his and sucking on it as she moaned, then her upper lip, then, just the corner of her lips.

He knew he was driving her crazy with his gentle ministrations, but he can't help himself. He wanted to tease her just as hard as she did him.

She tugged at his hair to make him increase the pace – but to no avail.

_No effect there, sugar, _he thought.

But then, she did something that made him snap and devour him completely.

She rubbed intimately against him.

He growled and tilted her head in a better angle before kissing her fully. But she was never the type to be submissive to a man. And in no time at all, they became the aggressive fighters battling over supremacy. Neither of them willing to submit to the other.

She knew she should stop, but can she help it when his hands were doing delirious wonders on her back?

She liked that.

And then, there was the fact that he kissed well. There was a lot of tongue.

She liked that, too.

But then, when he felt his hands go under her shirt and fumbled with her breasts, she shoved him away so suddenly, his eyes showed bewilderment.

She smirked at him. "What do you think now, Trunks? I passed your challenge that I can seduce a man, you're the living proof of that. Sadly, this is all just a game."

Trunks eyes darkened and for a second there, she thought he would attack her. But then, he turned around, walked out, and slammed the door shut, the wall shook from the impact leaving Pan alone, with a look of surprise on her face.

_What the hell happened there?_

* * *

He was drunk, oh yes, that he was.

And that's saying something for someone who seldom drinks.

He couldn't believe his damned luck. Out of all the women he dated and slept with, why did he have to fall for that…that –

Oh, this is just great. Even in his drunk state, he couldn't even insult her without feeling such an ass.

Ha! He'd be lucky if he ever find the courage to tell her he really liked her, much more tell her that she's really engaged to him, the high and mighty TV Briefs of the Capsule Corporation.

The woman could kill with her looks when she thought he'd been having perverted thoughts on her. And she hadn't even been a virgin for god knows how long!

No doubt she would take the life out of him when she knew how he deceived her. But the problem is, how do he stop her from knowing? Or at least delayed her knowing until she was, perhaps, already married to him?

_Well, Trunks, old boy, you really should think about it_. As the saying goes, the older you become, the wiser you would be. But with Pan, with all his bad luck, he's just not any wiser.

And just his luck, his best friend Goten was out on another womanizing escapade that he was stuck drinking all alone in this damn bar, thinking of a possible solution to his problem.

_Oh well, it's now or never, _he thought as he took out some bills from his wallet and left.

The change of what he paid was more than the amount of what he drunk.

* * *

She collapsed on her bed and sighed.

Tried as she might, she just couldn't go to sleep. And that was a bit weird if she may say so herself.

Because she was so tired, her whole body ached. She worked out all morning with Trunks, and when he left that afternoon, she did her best to tire herself so that she would have no time to think about it.

But she had never been a lucky person, if this whole engagement fiasco was any indication, so, even as she lay there, her body tired and aching, her mind's racing like shit.

She lied down flat on her back and closed her eyes – no good there. She tried sleeping on her stomach – still no use, she's as wide awake as she can be.

Arrrgggghhhh!!!!

Finally, after about half an hour of trying to sleep, and failing miserably, she got out of bed, frustration written all over her face.

Oh well, what could she do? She asked herself as she stomped towards the kitchen. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well grab something to eat and just wait until sleep decided to pay her a visit.

She was munching on some leftover cookies when she resigned to her fate – and thought about it.

_Why had that moron suddenly looked as if I've betrayed him? _She asked herself again.

_Well, duh! The man thought he was about to get laid and then you shoved him away and told him it's all just a game!_ She thought right after the question popped in her mind.

_And that was just plain stupid, talking to myself and all_, she thought once again and rolled her eyes.

Come to think of it, she quite understood what he might be feeling right now.

Two weeks ago, when he kissed her and subsequently pulled away, she felt angry and tricked – seduced even, that she planned this revenge for him.

_How much more if it was pointed out to you that everything was a joke?_

Hmmm…so she hurt the man's feeling…does she have to apologize now? Well, she can do that, but the problem is, will he accept it? The man looked angry when he left, she's quite terrified now of what he might be doing right now.

Or, she could just leave things be. Besides, it was not as if it's her fault. The two of them had agreed that this would only be a game and should not be taken seriously.

_Oh well,_ she thought and sighed having reached a decision, as she gulped down the milk she found in her refrigerator. She just have to apologize to the man and explain to him that she didn't mean to toy with his, err, desire.

_Ding Dong!_

_Who could possibly be visiting me at this ungodly hour?_ She asked herself as she finished her glass of milk before standing up to open the door.

_Ding Dong!_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm there!" she yelled and frowned. Whoever the person from the other side of that door surely was impatient.

She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Pan," Trunks said in a very slurry voice and grinned at her rather idiotically as he tried hard to stand up straight.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened to you?" she asked and tried not to glare at him. If there was one thing she hated, its drunk men who act stupidly.

And this Trunks in front of her surely made that category.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, just a couple of drinks," he said, then grinned some more. "Can I come in?"

Truth be told, she didn't want to let him in, what with his state and all, but she couldn't risk a scene. Who knows what this moron can do when drunk? She opened the door widely. "Sit on the couch. I'll just go get some –"

She gasped when he suddenly tugged her hard that she landed on his lap on the couch. She shifted uneasily. "Uh, Trunks?"

He caressed her thighs with his left hand as his right wounded around his waist. She hadn't changed her clothing since that afternoon so his hands made direct contact with her soft and silky skin.

"I am very disappointed this morning, Pan," he whispered huskily at her ear as he nuzzled her neck and continued his hand's gentle ministrations.

She let out a nervous chuckle and tried to move but his firm hold on her made it impossible. "Don't do that. You're killing me,"he said.

"This isn't funny anymore, Trunks," she moaned and gasped when he kissed a very ticklish part of her neck.

"I'm serious, Pan. Deadly serious," he said and she wasn't so sure if he knew what he was talking about.

"Trunks…we had a deal –"

He stopped nuzzling her neck and looked at her straight in the eye. "As far as I remember, our deal was only about me teaching you a point or two about seduction and that you will try to seduce me –"

"Well, that's what I –"

He put a finger on her lips to silence her. "It did not say anything that you would make me fall for you."

Pan looked stunned. "Oh," she said and as the realization dawned her, she felt her blood rushed to her face.

She never had the chance to say anything because he kissed her again. And this time, she felt more than his passion and desire…she felt his love for her, her senses flooded with his emotions.

She never noticed when he lifted her and made his way towards her room to continue what should have happened that afternoon with them…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, this fic had taken it's turn…hmmm…I'll leave that for you…I can never write a good lemon, anyway, lol

And finally, review?

Visit my site: geocities. com/ angkat14

Join my mailing list: groups. yahoo. com/ group/ lair-of-the-kitsune


	10. Even if You're the Last Man on Earth

**Author's Note: **Okay, here it is…uh uh, an unexpected turn of events…

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Tokyogurl1, AnimeAngel81, Spirit Demon, BitterStalker, Snug, Fan-Fic-Addiction, young geezer, Trupan, Candy the Duck, aquaprincess1, YoungJi, gohanslover, Saiyachick, Cut Through This, HitomiSakuraRobin, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, jewelofbeauty, Lonesome-Pan-Cha, LauraNeatO, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, Lady Meru, oooo, sabychan1, not telling, Rei, cocoabear, t pan, babegalanime, Samya, Chibipearlball

* * *

Deceive Me Not

Chapter 10: Even if You're the Last Man on Earth

* * *

She tried to shift in her sleep but when she bumped into his warm body, she was suddenly wide awake.

Pan opened her eyes only to see his handsome face near hers. He was still asleep and she was almost hypnotized with the peace and serenity of his face. It's a wonder how she managed to control herself from leaning over and planting her lips on his closed eyes.

He looked as though he couldn't be more than twenty-five years old, but she knew better. He held a high position in Capsule Corporation, which he was too secretive to tell her, and knew he must have been older than that.

She was about to reach for him, brush a few of his purple locks away from his face when he opened his eyes and flashed her a boyish smile. "Good morning," he breathed softly…and the spell was suddenly broken.

Her eyes widened in panic as she sat up suddenly, covering her naked body with the blanket. "Oh God! We didn't…um, didn't we –"

His chuckle cut her off as he, too, sat up to face her, not bothering to hide his chest. "Slow down, sweetheart. Why don't you calm down for a start?"

But Pan, being Pan (meaning she tried to defy everything he say), continued to panic. "Why are you so calm? You're supposed to regret – wait a minute, do you remember what happened last night?"

The moment the question was out of her mouth, she immediately regretted it.

Of course, the moron wouldn't remember it! He was so drunk last night, she wondered if he knew he was pouring love words from his mouth.

And if he didn't remember, that question would eventually lead Trunks to ask questions as to what had happened…and then he would know everything.

She was such a terrible liar.

On the contrary, he would still ask questions even if she kept her mouth closed. _OH no!_

Trunks blinked at her in confusion. Why wouldn't he remember? "Of course, I do, Pan. That was such a stupid question."

He was more surprised when she moaned, not realizing what the sound reminded Trunks of. "That's not fair! You shouldn't have remembered it. You were drunk, Trunks. You should have one hell of a hangover and not remember a thing that happened."

Trunks blinked at her again and she looked at him in exasperation. Maybe instead of having a hangover, he just got a little bit stupid, what with blinking at her all the time?

"Well, I'm not so drunk last night, I guess," he said and his eyes widened as realization dawned. "Wait a minute you don't want me to remember what happened?" he asked and cut her off when she opened her mouth to answer. "Are you regretting what happened?"

Pan furiously shook her head. Who could possibly regret what happened during the best night of her life? It was like her breaking point. When he told her he fell in love with her, it was the only time she entertained the idea that she might actually be in love with this man.

In her past relationships, she was so afraid of commitment that she would give as little of herself as possible, and therefore the reason why she hadn't fallen in love – until now. Trunks had been different. She had always known it would only be temporary, thus, she gave her all to this relationship, whatever you might want to call it. And the task of seducing him posed as a challenge to her, she spent lots of time thinking how she would attack.

And she had always loved challenges.

When he entered her last night, she sobbed his name and realized that this whole fiasco had gotten her in this trouble.

She had fallen in love with Trunks.

And she didn't even know his last name. _Now, this is really bad._

"No, no, I'm not regretting –" then paused when she realized she didn't have any idea what to say, she buried her face on his chest, "I had hoped it was all a dream."

Trunks face fell, taking it the wrong way, but even that didn't stop him from putting an arm around her, "Well, at least you didn't think it was a horrible nightmare," he muttered.

Pan suddenly looked up at him and sighed, defeated. "Oh, come on now, don't joke about this. I'm confused enough as it is."

"Well, what are you confused about?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

She looked at him incredulously and fought the urge to sigh in exasperation. "This!" she said and waved her arms around in annoyance. "I never meant any of these to happen at all. And it happened still!"

Oh God, she was so confused!

Last night was a romantic dream come true. He made love to her three times, and Trunks, she gladly found out, was so passionate in everything. With every touch, with every kiss, he made her burn and want for more.

And yet, it wasn't just sex. It was more than that. The emotions they felt said it was more than that.

That was what made it confusing.

It was too good to be regretted and yet, she knew it shouldn't have happened.

Trunks shrugged. "Well, just for the record, I didn't say all those things to you just to get you to sleep with me. All of that are real, Pan. I've really fallen in love with you."

Pan's jaw dropped open. Oh, no no. NO! She wasn't hearing these things. She was just hallucinating. Because if he really were saying this, then she would just be more confused than ever – and where will that lead her? "Trunks –"

"You know what," he muttered, interrupting what she had to say, "I want to marry you. Really. If you'll have me, that is. I don't have the ring yet, but I want you to consider this as a marriage proposal."

Pan blinked at him.

But did not say anything.

Trunks cleared his throat and looked at her nervously. He shouldn't have harshly proposed to her. What if she suddenly decline and began avoiding him?

Now, that was bad.

He groaned. Because, guess what? He remembered that this same Pan, had told him a few weeks ago, that she hated commitment.

Oh no! He ruined it all.

"Pan, please say something," he said in a tone that made her think he was almost begging.

And so, she said the only logical thing that came to her mind, "You're proposing to me?"

Ohhhkkkaaayyy. That was very helpful considering she just stated – no, asked the obvious.

"Err, yeah," he said, then rushed on, "Look, I know that you don't want commitment but I think it's not that bad, considering I'm willing to try it even if I never had a serious girlfriend before. So, I think we can make this work, right?"

"Trunks –"

"I also know you're engaged to m-er, Mr. Briefs, but you haven't met the man," he said and she wondered why he blushed, "and I really think you're better off with me than him –"

"Trunks –"

"-no, please listen to me, Panny. I really want to marry you. Please marry me, Pan."

His heart broke when she burst out laughing. And he knew his heart would never be whole again.

He was wrong.

"I was about to say 'yes', Trunks," she said, smiling brightly at him.

"What?"

She chuckled. "I was about to accept the proposal, but you won't let me say a thing," she said and pinched his cheeks.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the solid proof of how confused she had become.

She knew she was supposed to be afraid of commitment. Hell, it was her nature. And yet she said yes when Trunks proposed to her – even without a ring!

"Hey!" he said in protest, then, "Are you sure?"

She looked at him darkly. "Well, if you don't want –"

He cut her off with a kiss that meant to rob her breath and her thoughts away.

When they broke apart a few minutes later, he was smiling ridiculously at her. "We're going to have one hell of a marriage."

* * *

Rycah was walking towards the elevator when she spotted someone familiar to her. She approached the sitting girl, and "Ms. Son?"

Pan looked up from the book she was reading and broke into a big smile. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Son. And you, what are you doing here again?" she inquired politely.

Pan shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, I was just waiting for someone," she said casually.

Rycah nodded knowingly. "Ah. Always waiting, huh? By the way, Mr. Briefs is in his office right now. Would you like to go see him since you missed him the last time?"

Pan looked thoughtful. "I don't know…" she began as her mind began to wander.

After that fateful morning yesterday, Trunks spent the whole day with her, and just this morning, he had managed to get out of her apartment and go to work (of course, with her persuading him) but not before Pan promised him she'd have lunch with him. That was why she ended back in Capsule Corporation's lobby, waiting for her fiancé, which, as of this moment, was still out of sight.

Of course, she hadn't thought that the blasted man would make her wait when he knew for a fact that she hated waiting.

Rycah nodded in understanding. "Well, if you really are waiting for an important person, you might miss him if you come with me. Alright, Ms. Son, I'll just be going now and let you be."

Pan nodded and followed with her gaze the retreating secretary. She so badly wanted to meet the man her parents had managed to get her engaged to.

But Trunks –

Oh, blast!

She stood up and followed Rycah. And when she caught up with her, "You know what, if my boyfriend had the gall to make me wait, then he should wait for me, too, ne?" she asked and smiled brightly at Rycah.

Rycah chuckled. "You know what, Ms. Son. You have a point. A very good point, indeed!"

* * *

Trunks suppressed a groan as his grip on the telephone tightened. "Yes, yes. Of course, sugar, I'm not too busy for you."

He paused to listen to the person on the other line. "Okay, but can you please hurry?" he said then glanced at his watch. Oh great, he was late again. Why does this thing always happen to him? "Bra, sugar, just come here. I'm late for my date, you know."

A few seconds more and he hung up the phone, annoyed.

Just expect his sister to be in her worst timing.

A minute passed by when the phone rang again.

He sighed as he picked it up and snapped. "What?"

* * *

Rycah cringed at the tone of his voice. She never realized her boss was in such a bad mood. Maybe Ms. Son and him meeting was not a very good idea at the moment. "Uh, Mr. Briefs, Ms. –"

"Just send her in," he said and hung up from the other line.

Rycah sighed then blushed when she saw Pan looking curiously at her. "He told me to send you in."

Pan nodded, still looking at her curiously. "And?"

Rycah cleared her throat. "Well, just be careful on what you say and do. I didn't know he's in a bad mood today."

At this, Pan stood up. "Well, if that's the case, I'll just come back –"

But Rycah grabbed her arm. "Oh no, Miss. Please don't. He's already expecting you and if you don't come in, I'll, well, I'll be in big trouble."

Pan appeared to be thinking, and then, "Okay. But is he always this nice?"

Rycah blushed. "Er, no, Ma'am. He's seldom pissed off, but it can get really scary."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said and opened the door.

* * *

She closed the door softly behind her, then looked around. The room was empty. Which was weird when Mr. Briefs was supposed to be here, _expecting_ her.

She was about to call out when she heard a voice, a _very _familiar voice, apparently from a small room within his office.

"Sit down, sugar, let me just get these –" he stopped in his tracks when he entered the room just as she turned around and came face to face with –

Trunks.

Her fiancé.

The man she's supposed to be meeting at the lobby of this building.

Betrayal and deception sank into her at once and she knew it showed on her face because he nervously approached her, clearing his throat on the process. "Uh, Pan –"

But Pan cut him off. "Well, it was one thing when Rycah told me you were expecting me, sugar, when we haven't even met, but it was also one thing to expect sugar when you're supposed to be meeting me at the lobby, at around, say, fifteen minutes ago? And frankly, Mr. Briefs, it was entirely a different thing to make fun of me by pretending to not be someone you are."

Trunks advanced again, but she stepped backwards, her eyes showing fury and disgust for the man she's supposed to have fallen in love with. "Pan –"

"Tell me, how many are we in your life, because I can't remember you calling me sugar before," she interrupted.

"Panny –"

But Pan wouldn't let him talk her out of her anger. "Oh, don't call me that, Mr. Briefs. Well, come to think of it, don't tell me how many we are in your life. Because, honestly, I don't think that would matter, as you're bound to lose one."

Trunks eyes widened in fear, and again, stepped towards her, though Pan took a step backwards again, "No, Pan. You're not letting me explain –"

"Explain what, Mr. Briefs?" she cut off, furious with herself because her eyes started to water. "That you made a complete fool out of me? Is that what you want to explain?"

Trunks threw up his hands in frustration. "Look, I didn't know how to tell you the first time we met because you hated me so much."

The tears fell – but immediately stopped at the surge of his anger. "Well, it just shows that I'm right when I decided to hate you, don't you think?"

"Pan," he started, and knowing that she'll step away from him again, grabbed her shoulders. She struggled against his grasp but he firmly held her in place.

"Please, listen to me. I may be wrong to do all that to you. But Kami knows how sincere I am with my feelings for you. I didn't make a fool out of you, Pan."

But Pan only glared at him. "Am I supposed to believe that? After everything you've done?"

Trunks sighed but did not let go of her shoulders. "Look, I know I'm wrong, but I did all that to know if you'll still like me as an ordinary man and not because I own Capsule Corporation."

If ever, that statement only made Pan more furious. "So, I'm a gold-digger now?"

At this, Trunks threw up his hands in exasperation. And it was a good thing when she didn't move away from him. "You're not listening to me at all. That was all part of the past! Doesn't it matter at all that I love you? That I want to marry you?"

Pan let out a bitter smile. "Listen to me, Trunks, because I'm going to say this only once," she said quietly and his heart broke at the cold anger he saw in her eyes. "I'm not going to love you, not now, not ever – even if you're the last man on earth, I won't."

And with that, she turned around and walked away, not seeing the defeated look in his eyes as she shut the door behind her.

Her eyes hurt from trying hard not to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **sniff sniff now, this is bad…(I'm beginning to like that line!)… what will happen now? Next chapter in a few…

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com /angkat14


	11. Winning This Round

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the long delay. These tend to happen to me everytime, ne? But please give an allowance to this poor working young woman.

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

angelprincess22, HitomiSakuraRobin, Tokyogurl1, AnimeAngel81, Snug, Saiyachick, TP-fan-4ever, Fan-Fic-Addiction, Candy the Duck, Rei, baka-onna2003, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, LauraNeatO, Xan-thip-pe, DMA, t pan, aquaprincess1, animegrl15, sam, g--b-S-t-E-r07, RyuJouyou, Amy85, Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict, jane

* * *

**Deceive Me Not **

**Chapter 12: Winning this Round**

* * *

Trunks was staring blankly at his monitor when the door burst open, letting him hear the commotion that's been happening outside.

Pan entered the office, looking really really mad, followed by the pleading Rycah saying things like, "Ms. Son, you shouldn't – I told you he told me not to disturb him..."

Blah, blah, blah!

He smiled tiredly at his secretary. "It's alright, Rycah. Leave us," he said and looked at Pan, but not before seeing the relief in his secretary's face.

He opened his mouth to speak but Pan beat him into it. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Trunks. I need a job –fast. And you're going to give it to me now," she said and glared at him, as if to intimidate him.

But Trunks only blinked at her, all the while waiting for everything to sink in.

First, Pan Son walked into his office without even a small warning. Pan Son – whom he hadn't seen or talked to for two months. Then, she demanded that he gave her a job immediately.

And when everything sank into his dazed mind, he frowned and looked at her uneasily. "Err, Pan, it's not like I don't want to give you a job –"

She cut him off when she slammed some documents on his desk. "I've got the resume, college diploma, and everything else you may need to prove that I'm qualified for the job – whatever that is."

"Pan," Trunks began and sighed. "You know it's not that easy. I know you're very qualified to land you a job here at Capsule, but, the thing is, we currently have no vacant position to accommodate you."

Pan looked at him, swallowed a big lump in her throat, then looked away. "You're the owner of this damned corporation. Make up some position for me," she said softly.

Trunks looked at her, stunned. It wasn't like Pan to be like this. She had always been sensible. But what she was asking from him got to be the most insensible thing to do. Make up a position just to accommodate her? True, the company was earning a lot of money and her salary won't hurt the company, but he had to find a justification for it.

Whatever it is, there must be something going on. And he didn't love Pan for nothing – he would find out what's wrong with her, whether she likes it or not.

"Pan," he began again, then motioned at the chair in front of his desk, "Please sit down and let's talk about it properly."

Her eyes narrowed at him before sitting down. However, before he had the chance to talk, she interrupted him already. "I don't want to talk, I came here for a job. I need the money badly."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice, as he leaned towards the table.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing you need to know."

Trunks frowned and leaned back. He knew how stubborn Pan can be when she wants to. "I can give you some money if you want. Just tell me what's bothering you."

She glared at him. She didn't want this charity. She didn't want his money. She didn't even want anything that concerns him – but she knew he was the only one who can help her right now.

_Besides_, another part of her mind reasoned out, _it was all his fault! Hadn't he – _whatever!

"You're offering me a short-term solution for my problem. I need a long term solution for what's bothering me," she said coldly.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he massaged his temples. He can already feel a headache coming. "Pan, if you would just tell me what's bothering you, I can help you think of a solution for it."

Pan looked away. She didn't like his tone. As if he was so weary and tired and that she was the one who caused him all that.

Ha! That would be nothing compared to what she had to go through because of him.

That fateful day, after exiting the Capsule Corporation's building, she sprinted towards her unit almost blindly as her eyes was filled with tears. Tears that refused to fall because she didn't want to give him the power and ability to make her cry. She vowed no one would ever make her cry.

And, as if the devil came to life was chasing her, she hurriedly packed her bags, taking no chances to stay – for he might come after her and trap her there.

She left without a word, leaving the key at the receptionist for whoever who would want to claim it.

She returned to her mother's house, not saying a thing and spent most of his time in her room – alone.

Her daddy had been worried about her, he wasn't used to seeing his daughter so quiet – she had always been cheerful and bubbly – though sometimes sarcastic. Even her mother, whom she thought once had the greatest persuading power, had accomplished nothing into finding out what was wrong with her.

In the end, she just told her daddy that she would not marry Mr. Briefs and that was that. But she really didn't want to tell them that.

One night, she overheard her parents talking; rather, she heard her mother crying and her father trying to comfort her and stop her from crying. She heard her mother saying nonsense things like it was all her fault because she forced her daughter to travel alone to a faraway place just to meet a stranger.

Pan also heard things like her mother feeling unworthy because she can't help her daughter when it was so obvious that she's been having a hard time.

Of course, guilt coursed through Pan and in the end, just decided to inform her parents her intention to not marry Trunks. They didn't say anything and simply nodded at her.

It was only during her sixth week vacation at her parent's house when she noticed that something was terribly wrong with her. She would have noticed it sooner but she was too oblivious to what was happening. After contemplating on her condition for two weeks and a possible solution for her problem, she came up reluctantly with an answer.

And that was when Trunks came in.

And so, here she was, inside his office, trying hard not to squirm as she tried to hide from him the problem. Of course, it could not be helped that her heart still jumped whenever he stared at her intensely...or was it because she was afraid that he would know what was wrong?

"A job," she muttered, "that's the only solution to my problem. I need a stable income, Trunks."

Trunks stood up, exasperated. He knew he was at fault here, she hadn't forgiven him for all his lies and deception the last time they were together; she'd even walked out from his life just when he was ready to share it with her. But he was getting tired of all of these. He wasn't even a patient person to start with.

"If you want me to help you, I suggest you forget the fact that you're mad at me and let me help you. Tell me what your problem is all about now. I don't have all day, no matter how much I wanted to spend my time with you."

Pan looked away, and appeared to be thinking. And then, she stood up suddenly. "Never mind, Trunks. Thank you for your time, anyway. I'll get going now," she muttered softly.

She intended to leave, but he grabbed her arm – preventing her from leaving. And her tears welled at the look he gave her.

"Please Pan, don't be like this. I know I've done some things in the past that made our relationship bitter and I know you'll never forgive me for that. But please believe me when I say I never stopped loving you. I never stopped caring, and it pains me to see you like this and you won't even tell me what's going on," he said seriously.

Pan looked away. And after a few seconds, she sighed and sat down, making him let go of her arm. He kneeled in front of her, instead, wanting to look at her face because she fixed her gaze on her lap.

"Pan –"

"I'm pregnant. I need the job to be able to support myself and the baby. I can't stay home because my parents would surely be furious once they find out what happened. No one would hire me because of my condition, I posed a risk for the companies and I was bound to take a maternity leave anytime soon. No company would like that. What money I have was slowly running out. I need this job, Trunks," she said quietly, and she congratulated herself mentally for having told him everything without crying.

But Trunks only looked at her with that dumbfounded look on his face. And, as if his mind refused to accept all that she had told him, he frowned. "What?"

And this only made Pan annoyed. "Never mind, Trunks. I knew this isn't a good idea," she said and stood up again, almost knocking Trunks over.

Trunks immediately scrambled to his feet. "Just wait a second. Are you telling me that the only night we've –"

"You were drunk, Trunks. Did you remember to put the condoms on? And if you did, did you make sure there's no leak in it?" Pan asked sarcastically. Honestly, she like this situation better. What with the two of them shouting at each other rather than being melodramatic over this. She felt like she was more in control shouting than crying.

"Wait a minute," Trunks said, still completely baffled. "You aren't taking pills?"

And now, we can safely assume that it took all of Pan's control not to kick him. Pills indeed! "Considering I don't have sex regularly like you do, I don't. Why are you being stupid, anyway?"

He opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, then took a deep breath before proceeding. "So, that's your problem? You're pregnant?"

At that, Pan closed her eyes to prevent her from screaming at the very stupid and idiotic man "Trunks, do you know how close I am to throttling you?"

He opened his mouth but Pan beat him to it. "Yes, Trunks, you stupid moron, that's my problem. We've been going at it for that past ten minutes, and so help me god, if you've just realized that it was my problem – never mind, will you give me the job?"

Trunks looked away and right there and then, Pan knew that he wouldn't. It was an impossible thing to start with. Ask him to create a position for her in Capsule Corporation. The Capsule Corporation didn't become the top company in the world by creating positions for friends who are in need. She just hoped too much.

"I knew it, Trunks," Pan said softly then looked at her feet as if it were the most fascinating thing. "I knew before I asked you that it was impossible. I'll be going now."

"Pan –"

"Don't! Please don't," she said firmly, her curtain of hair hiding her eyes and the tears that began to form. "I'm not going to beg you so please don't try to stop me from leaving. I've got more pride than that."

"I'm not –" he began then sighed as he stood in front of her uneasily. Then, he dug in his pocket and put it in her hand. "Here."

She turned to look at the ring she was holding and looked at his face. It was blank. "What's this?" she managed to ask, and kept her voice from trembling with anger.

"I'm proposing marriage –"

"Do you actually think," she began, and breathed heavily, all the while glaring at him, "that after all that happened to us, I would actually consider marriage with you?"

"Pan –"

"The answer is 'no' Trunks. I'm not going to marry you. I think you knew that even before asking me," she said indignantly.

He sighed, then walked towards his chair and sat down. Pan followed him with her gaze and when he sat down, she, too, gave in and sat down again. Obviously, their conversation was not yet over.

"I know that, Pan," he said softly as he leaned back on his chair and looked at her. "-but it will solve all your problems. If we get married –"

"We'll never get married!" she snapped.

"Fine!" Trunks said, clearly frustrated. "But I still think you should stop being stubborn about it. Had you really thought things through? You can't work, Pan, you'll put the baby and yourself at risk here. Where will you live? Who would take care of you? Since you're so adamant not to let your folks know, you've got no one but me. So let's stop beating around the bush and let me help you!"

And by the time he was finished talking, Pan's chin had already risen two notches. She hated being pointed out in her face the truth when she was wrong. Especially when that concerns needing someone – especially him!

Stiffly, she told him – "Thanks for your time, Trunks. But I need to go now," she said and once again attempted to leave.

But just like her first tries, Trunks had stopped her again. "Pan, if you walk out that door – aw hell!"

Pan glared at him indignantly. "I'm not going to marry you, Trunks. And so, if that's the only solution you're going to suggest to me, then I have no business being here."

"I understood quite perfectly that you don't want to marry me," he said stiffly and before she could say anything again, "so let's not get married."

Pan narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you getting at?"

He sighed. "Well, okay, we don't need to get married. But Pan, you really need someone to take care of you while you're in this condition. I can do that."

She gaped at him, hands on her waist. How rude can this man get? A dirty, old...pervert! "Are you suggesting that we – you and I – I really hate you, you know that?"

Trunks looked at him in confusion. "What are you –" then realization dawned and furiously, he shook his head and frantically waved his hands to calm the getting worked up woman. "Jesus, Panny, I'm not thinking about live-in arrangement!"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Well, what were you thinking?" she challenged him.

And that was when he stared blankly at her, not really knowing how to say it without getting his head bitten off.

Truthfully, that was the idea, but not exactly that. They were going to live together but not exactly have a relationship. Kinda like –

"Roommates," Trunks blurted out before he could think.

"What?" Pan gasped loudly that Trunks knew, once again, that he shoved his foot in his mouth. Damn!

Trunks swallowed. "Well, I can't allow you to live alone, it's too risky for you and the baby. And that's the only solution I can think of – outside of marriage, that is."

"Trunks –"

"Or if you really don't want to live with me, I can hire someone to look after you and eventually become a nanny when our baby is born. I can give you an allowance, now don't you go complaining again, it is my baby, too. But I won't be too comfortable leaving you with a stranger," he said, his face serious, as if he was dealing with a business associate.

The offer was tempting, really – to share the burden and responsibility with him, Pan thought. Now, she didn't have to worry about...everything. All she had to do was decide which of all the options suit her best.

Truthfully, she didn't want a stranger in the house, too. But she didn't want to live with Trunks.

Well, not really.

"You're not allowed in my room," she said, voicing her decision indirectly.

Trunks smiled triumphantly. He had won this round. All he had to do was win the next. "Housemates, then," he said and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine!" she said and removed his arms around her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, not really my best since I wrote this in the middle of my busy life. I sort of made them dangerously close to being dramatic, then shouting, then dramatic again...and I hope this turned out fine...I just can't make them dramatic without them acting OOC from the previous chapters. Somehow, Pan's character seemed not the crying type.

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com /angkat14


	12. Slowly But Surely

**Author's Note: **Sorry I can't say that often enough. You must be mad at me now, but, gah, my professional life is really taxing right now. Please bear with me…and now onto the chapter…

**Disclaimers Applied!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Fan-Fic-Addiction, LauraNeatO, Saiyachick, Candy the Duck, bebex2xsweet, Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict, kiki, aquaprincess1, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, HitomiSakuraRobin, R3mz1mlu, Snug, N.S. kenny, Allie, baka-onna2003, t pan, Sazuka Chan, Fayes Love, Megan Consoer

* * *

Deceive Me Not 

Chapter 12: Slowly But Surely

* * *

"No, I don't want to eat that," Pan said and wrinkled her nose at the food that was in front of her. 

"But Pan –"

"Trunks," she said, interrupting him, then glared, "I don't want to eat that, I said."

"It's only chicken soup, for your colds," he said patiently as he tried to feed her from his spoon.

But Pan only turned her face from him. "I'm not eating that. It smells awful!"

"No, it doesn't. It's just a normal chicken soup. Just a few spoons," he coaxed but Pan glared at him, and then –

She jumped from her seat, went to the sink and hurled what was left on her stomach, which, considering the few amount of food she eats nowadays was almost nothing.

Trunks sighed and stood up to check on her. "Sweetheart –" he began as she rubbed her back gently while she go through her daily morning sickness.

"Get. Away. From. Me." She managed between gulps as she swatted his hands.

But he didn't even budge an inch. For the past month, she had always had this ritual. Of course, the first time it happened, he had been terrified. He thought she'd caught some dangerous disease what with her throwing up. Needless to say, he had to drag her to the nearest doctor for a diagnosis which turned out to be normal for her condition.

And Pan, instead of being relieved for not having some complication in her pregnancy, humiliated for what the he made her do, was so furious with him that she didn't talk to him for the whole day.

"Please Trunks," Pan begged as she continued to slap his hands away, but with less force now, because her morning sickness had drained her energy already, "let me just die in peace."

At that statement, Trunks couldn't help but chuckle. "Pan, sweetheart, you're not going to die. It's just morning sickness."

But Pan, breathing deeply and as if taking a break from hurling, turned to glare at him, "How'd you know? For all I care, I could die because of morning sickness!" she would have glared at him longer had she not felt the bile on her throat.

Trunks scratched his head. During the past month they've been living together, he'd learned to accept the fact that he had fallen in love with a very temperamental woman. When he agreed with her, she got mad, when he disagreed, she still got mad. He even tried to keep quiet and pretend he didn't hear her, but she got furious, instead.

Granted, his mood wasn't perfect, but Pan's moods were already starting to get ridiculous! Now, he didn't know how to handle her – except to be himself and accept the fact that whatever he does would make Pan angry at him.

Trunks continued to rub her back, and in a soothing voice, he told her, "Nobody ever died of morning sickness, Pan."

Pan snorted as she began washing her face, her ritual almost over, and her stomach empty from all its previous contents. "There's always a first time," she snapped.

He was about to retort – if only to piss the getting worked-up woman, but she beat him into it. "Had I known you were a freak, I wouldn't have slept with you," she said as she wiped her face with a towel Trunks handed her.

"Hey!" Trunks protested, obviously hurt that she called him a freak, "I'm not a freak!"

"Yes, you are," Pan answered, "freakishly fertile! We slept together once and now I got this thing growing inside of me."

_Thing? _He wanted to say out loud"That thing is our baby," he said flatly as he crossed his arms in front of him and frowned, irritated. And who wouldn't? He knew her pregnancy is unexpected, but she doesn't have to act as though she didn't like the baby. It was their baby, for god's sake!

"Of course, it's a baby, you moron," she snapped back.

And Trunks can only gape at her. Of all the –

The woman was clearly insane. Truly and utterly demented!

He racked his brain for a comeback to that stupid statement of hers but he found nothing equally idiotic. So he shut his eyes so tight, it hurts, and turned his back on her. "I need to go to work."

Then walked away.

Of course, he didn't need to work, he was the richest man in the world – he owns Capsule Corporation, for crying out loud! He just needed something to bring his sanity back.

Just for the time-being.

* * *

"Teri –" Trunks began as he firmly got hold of her hands. "No!" 

But the young model only pouted at him, "But, TV, I haven't seen you for months. I missed you so."

"I'm with someone now," he said, trying to be patient. He didn't want to throw her out of his office but he was close to his breaking point. Of all the women he'd dated, Teri must be one of the most aggressive when it comes to making him commit.

She would call him during office hours, not knowing where she got his number, and even stalked him once to know where his office was located. And since then, she dropped by as often as she can. She would demand a date and throw tantrums if he did not do as she wanted.

Just like today, she had just showed up here, after months of leaving him alone, and was trying to seduce him mindlessly as though he only think about sex all the time.

"So? When did that stopped you?" the woman retorted and he was immediately disgusted with her. How could someone so readily accept that there was someone else in your lover's eyes? He certainly cannot understand.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave right now and never come back," he said coldly, pointing to the direction of the door.

She shrugged and left nonchalantly.

As soon as the door was closed, he sat down and sighed. Truthfully, he had never really enjoyed going through a breakup, even if he knew the woman didn't really love him.

Hell, they knew he wasn't serious with them to begin with. And the reason why he never entered into a serious relationship with anyone, well, maybe with the exception of Pan, was because he hates clingy women. When they started to cling, he dropped them like a hot potato.

Of course, Pan never clung to him, which was quite ironic because he wanted her to. He wanted her to call him and insist on talking to him, even if he was on a very important meeting, if only to tell him she missed him all morning. He wanted her to just walk in on his office, without appointment, of course, and demanded that he take her out for lunch. He wanted her to smile at him as though he was the greatest man alive.

He couldn't foresee that happening anytime soon.

And after spending five minutes thinking about the consequences of what he'll do, he lifted the handset and dialed.

"Hello?" Pan answered in an almost angry tone – maybe because he had just interrupted her nap, if her sleepy, thick voice was any indication.

He smiled, how he loved her voice. "Hi, Pan. It's me."

* * *

"The doctor said you're doing fine –" 

"I know –"

"But you have to rest and not tire yourself –"

"I know th-"

"And you have to eat lots of healthy food –"

"Trunks!" Pan interrupted that he suddenly stopped talking. "I heard all that. I was there, too, remember? I know what I need to do."

"Well, you can't blame me for being worried, you know," he said stiffly, completely hurt that she didn't even appreciate all his efforts to take care of her.

During breakfast, which as usual, was ruined because of her morning sickness, she announced that she would go to the doctor for her regular check-up. Trunks had offered to go with her, of course, but she declined.

And so, after much coaxing, bargaining, and eventually blackmailing, she agreed to let him come with her.

"Oh, come on, don't be so sentimental," Pan said and grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the parking lot.

He smiled so brightly that she began to think he completely lost it. Reason as to why he was suddenly happy clearly eluded her.

And still he continued to smile comically as he let himself be dragged – her hand holding his. The reason is simple. Ever since they started living together, she had avoided the intimacy of touch with him.

Their first few days were the worst. She wouldn't even come within five feet from him and refused to stay in the same room with him as much as possible. And then she eventually lowered her walls and had begun talking to him casually again, had begun eating meals with him, and even allowed skin contact when necessary – like when he was rubbing her back when she throw up every morning.

But today, she initiated the contact by grabbing his hand and dragging him.

Maybe there was hope for them, after all.

"Would you wipe that smile off your face? It's starting to make me nervous," she said after a few minutes passed by and Trunks was still wearing that silly smile and still lost in thoughts.

"You're holding my hand," he said simply as though it made perfect sense.

It didn't – because Pan only frowned at him. "So?"

"You're holding my hand," he said and his smile widened even more, as if to convey his meaning.

"Oh," she said and immediately dropped his hand, then blushed prettily.

"So," Trunks said in a teasing voice as he put an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the way her body stiffened as her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "You wanna watch a movie with me?"

She looked at him with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. "Aren't you supposed to go back to work?" she asked.

"Yeah," he drawled out lazily, and carelessly removed his hands around her and started walking faster, leaving her behind, "Yeah, I'm supposed to. Well, if you'd rather be sitting home alone –"

He suddenly stopped talking when she suddenly grabbed his arms and started dragging him along, "You're going to buy me a large popcorn for the movie, okay?"

He nodded at her and smiled widely, letting her drag him. Life is so good to him.

* * *

"Trunks." 

He heard her call softly, but that couldn't be possible. Pan wouldn't do that.

"Trunks," the voice repeated as he felt a gentle shake.

He stirred and opened his eyes, still quite sleepy to know what was happening – and then he was fully awake.

Pan was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing only a flimsy and semi-transparent negligee. "What?" he asked as he tried hard not to let his eyes roam her body. He failed.

Instead of answering, Pan turned on the lamp beside his bed and the light only made her look more radiant; and her negligee – more transparent. And his thoughts were taking a very dangerous turn.

He cleared his throat and looked at her forehead, instead, "Is something wrong?"

"I want a chocobutternut ice cream," she announced.

At that, he immediately sat up. She wanted – "What?"

"A chocobutternut ice cream," she repeated and smiled at him, "It's the newest flavor in town. And I want that."

"Pan," he began as he mentally banged his head on the wall. "You do realize that it's three o' clock in the morning? Don't you think it's a little unreasonable for you to want an ice cream at this time?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, it's not unreasonable. I want the ice cream now," she said so sweetly and looked at him with that hopeful look in her eyes, he knew he lost.

This was the second time she was attacked with this kind of craving. The first time it happened, he was in the middle of a very important meeting and she wanted some fruit which was clearly out of season.

Needless to say, and because he was naïve to this kind of craving during pregnancy, he firmly told her 'no'. And the next thing he knew, she wasn't talking to him and kept her room locked for days that Trunks had to go out to hunt for that fruit she wanted.

In the end, all his efforts were futile because Pan suddenly decided she didn't want the fruit anymore and, instead, asked for a box of cookies. He made the trip to the bakeshop so fast, he could have made it to the Guinness Book of Records. He didn't her to change her mind again.

"Hey," she nudged him and he sighed, stood up, grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and dressed quickly. Neither of them noticed the new intimacy of him dressing in front of her because it felt so natural for them.

"You owe me one," he said as he brushed his hair.

"Oh thank you," she said excitedly and kissed him quickly. "I'll wait for you here," she said and pushed him out of the room.

Trunks was still stunned with that sudden kiss he received when the image of her in his bed, wearing only that negligee entered his mind. Suddenly, a cold shower was starting to sound appealing to him.

He shook his head and almost laughed at his fate. He didn't know how much longer he could remain living celibately when Pan was living with him.

* * *

"Pan," he called just as he entered and remove his coat. He expected her to see her run towards the kitchen so he placed the ice cream carton inside the freezer. 

He yawned and started to head to his room. "Pan, your ice cream is here. I'm sleeping, alright? Enjoy eating," he announced as he entered his room, and then, he saw her, and his heart was suddenly filled with warmth.

Because right there, in the middle of his bed, was Pan, sleeping soundly in her fetus position. She must have been cold because she was now wearing one of his shirts that looked too big for her.

He didn't wake her up, he's not that cruel. Instead, he undressed down to his boxers, dropped a kiss on her cheek, something he'd done when she's asleep ever since she moved in with him, and climbed to bed.

He hadn't found a particularly comfortable position when Pan rolled to him and wrapped her arms around him. The surprise of her action made him stiffen then eventually relaxed when he realized that she continued sleeping.

He sighed and, surrendering to the inevitable, put his arms around her and closed his eyes. However, he dared not go to sleep because instances like this, when she was lying in his arms and peacefully sleeping, was rare.

He knew it was too soon to be this intimate with her, and yet he noticed that slowly, Pan was letting him in her life again. Though he knew she would not admit it to anyone, he noticed that she was beginning to depend on him. She was beginning to share her burdens and happiness with him. She was beginning to share herself to him. And he would do anything not to break the trend.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she suddenly shifted.

"Trunks," she whispered and snuggled closer to him as she continued to sleep.

And Trunks smiled weakly in the dark. _In sleep, you needed me_, he thought as his hold on her tightened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, apparently, many of you disliked the bitchy Pan, and I sort of disliked it, too. So I made a slight change in my plot and brought back the Pan we've all come to adore. I hope the chapter is to your liking. 

Again, I apologize for the long delay but my work was taking too much time from me, so sorry. I won't stop this fic if I can help it, though, so that's all the promise I can make. I can't promise when the next chapter will be, but I hope it will be out before the end of March, so sorry. But I still need to update my other fic, Stolen Hearts.

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com /angkat14


	13. Downfall

**Author's Note: **This is delayed for a few days, but still…at least I produced another chapter...hehe

**Disclaimers Applied!**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Addicted-TrunksPan-Always, bebex2xsweet, Keledrena, Purple Skye, arkhato, SesshoumaruGal, Snug, KIKI, aquaprincess1, Saiyachick, ExTrEmLeYmOoDy, Trupan, YoungJi, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, LauraNeatO, R3mz1m lu, Sazuka Chan, Deadly Words, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, KonpakuKasai, BitterStalker, Zhealy, Ore No Kagami, bmrdbgt, dannibabe05, Rezol, Sierra Potter-Malfoy

* * *

**Deceive Me Not**

Chapter 13: Downfall

* * *

Her scream could be heard up to the hallway of the well-lit hospital, breaking the silence of the night.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you are going to be dead after I get out of here!" she bellowed from the operating room.

Trunks could only grimace when he heard her. Not only did she manage to let the whole world know that he had fathered her child, which was supposed to be a secret, but she also managed to blurt out his whole, full name – which, of course, was supposed to be a bigger secret.

"So much for TV, eh?" he muttered and smiled apologetically at the other people waiting outside the vast operating room. "Please excuse her, she's having a baby."

"I think the whole hospital know that by now," an old lady grumbled, making smiles appear from the rest of the group.

He continued to smile. "Well, she was really kind of loud," he said, wondering why on earth he had to defend Pan's actions. He was Trunks Vegeta Briefs, for crying out loud (something she had bellowed awhile ago) and he can buy the whole building faster than the blink of the eye, so that she can scream all she wanted.

"Obviously," the old lady retorted, "did she scream that loud when you made that baby?" she asked, and this time, earning chuckles and snickers from their instant audience.

And this time, he cannot help the blush from creeping his face. That woman, how could she embarrass him like this? But still, he was compelled to answer. "No, uh, she wasn't that loud," he said slowly, refusing to look at anyone of them.

The woman snorted, signaling the end of conversation, for which, he was glad.

Who would want to embarrass themselves further, anyway? No one, he supposed and sighed deeply.

Another hour passed by. An hour of nothing but silence now that Pan's yells and screams were not filling the hospital anymore. With each passing second, Trunks' company of people, waiting like him, shifted nervously. For every second passing by with no news brought more misery and agony to those people who waited – especially to those with life and death operations.

Trunks was in no different state. With every minute that passed by, his back became stiffer, his mouth dryer, and more sweat broke from his brows. He watched enviously the group of people huddled together talking in hushed voices, and wished that he had someone with him right now, waiting as well for the outcome of Pan's childbirth.

He now understood why he had been willing to be subjected to embarrassment due to her screams. He now understood why, awhile ago, instead of getting irritated at Pan for being so loud, instead of snapping at the old lady to mind her own business, he wholeheartedly accepted the comment, snickers, and meekly allowed himself to be the subjected to embarrassment. Because every scream she made, every curse she yelled at him, even for the whole hospital to hear, were assurances that she was fine – enough to muster energy to scream the hospital down.

Not like this – when she was silent and he didn't even have the faintest idea on what was happening to her.

Why won't she scream?

Is she still okay?

But he refused to think such thoughts. Someone as strong as her would not be easily beaten by something as ridiculous as childbirth. She was strong, of that he was sure.

He would bet his life that the moment she was able to stand up, she would march straight to him if only to tell him that he would never beget his child on her again – if her screams and curses awhile ago was any indication.

He smiled in amusement. His girl was really tough.

Well, until she passed out into his arms that afternoon.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

* * *

She screamed. That was all it took for Trunks to rush out of his room to hers.

It was a good thing he decided to stay home for the day; Pan was not feeling well that morning and even if she made a big issue out of Trunks skipping work because of her, it didn't change Trunks decision to stay.

Due to this, Pan was determined to ignore Trunks, and Trunks, on the other hand, equally determined to have his way and accommodate her mood, they both spend their days in their separate rooms. That is, until Pan broke the silence with her scream that even if Trunks was in the middle of his nap, he bolted into her room in a flash.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders, to steady her or his shaking knees, no one knew. She almost gave him a heart attack with that scream.

"Blood," she choked out and looked down.

Trunks followed her gaze and saw blood flowing on her thighs. He swallowed and looked at her, "Is it time?"

She shook her head furiously. "I don't know!" she wailed, "I never had a baby before!"

"Uh, I'll take you to the doctor," he said, his voice slightly shaking. He stepped towards her and grabbed her hand, but she wouldn't budge from her standing position. It seemed that she was too afraid to even move.

And with each passing second, he grew more worried, "Pan, sweetheart, don't panic, alright?" he said, trying to assure her that everything would be alright, but he's one to talk. He told her not to panic, but his hands were shaking badly, his eyes wild, and he looked deathly pale. Don't panic, indeed!

"Trunks," she managed to choke out again.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked again, in the most comforting voice he can muster.

"Blood." She said. And with that, she fainted in his arms.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

He was being shaken badly that he groaned in his sleep. "Just a few more minutes, Pan. I don't really care if I'm late for work," he mumbled. And then, he was suddenly awake.

"What happened?" he directed the question to no one in particular.

"Pan's resting in her private room now," Marron said nonchalantly and sat beside him on the bench. "Gee, how can you sleep here? It's so darn uncomfortable."

He was confused. He can't even remember falling asleep. Maybe it was the stress and fatigue and all those jumbled emotions that triggered it. "Uh, I can't remember falling asleep," he said sheepishly and when she smiled in amusement, "How'd you find us here?"

"Oh that," Marron smiled at him, "Long story."

"How long have you been here?" he asked again, rubbed his eyes and stretched. His back was aching from sleeping on a hard surface.

"A couple of hours."

He was surprised. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, and groaned. He was supposed to wait for Pan. He fell asleep, instead.

"You were sleeping like a baby, it would be cruel to wake you up," she pointed out.

"That's not the point. Where's Pan?"

She sighed exaggeratedly. "I told you already. She was resting in her private room now. By the way, she's looking for you."

He was standing already and ready to leave in an instant. "Is she? What's the room number?"

"214. But Trunks –"

She didn't get to tell him what she was about to say because he'd already run to her room.

* * *

Her hands were curled into fists, knuckles white, when he barged into her room without much warning.

"Pan –" he greeted, but stopped because she glared at him darkly.

"What took you so long? You made me wait for fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed, and though she was too weak that she was chained to the hospital bed, she saw Trunk's somewhat intimidated and frightened look.

"I, uh, Marron –"

Her eyebrows shot up. "You were flirting with Marron?"

He shook his head furiously. "Of course not," he said and managed to muster enough courage to approach her, "Are you jealous?"

She smirked at him, "Definitely not," and chuckled when she saw him frown.

"Have you seen your son?" she asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"Not yet. I fell asleep outside."

"Yeah, Marron told me," she said nonchalantly, then, "You should look at him. He looks a lot like you."

That brought a big smile on his face. That big ego, she couldn't help but think and rolled her eyes. "Really now? Well, that was nice."

She threw him a pillow, though a little bit weakly because she was still a little tired from the operation. "Oh, flatten your ego a little bit or it will burst anytime."

He didn't say anything to that, instead, sat beside her on the bed and continued smiling, it was sending butterflies in her stomach.

Truth be told, she had never really expected to be treated the way she was treated during the whole stay she had with Trunks. As if she were so precious to be treasured that much.

Trunks proved to be such a prince charming during the last few months of her pregnancy – even if she was being unreasonably moody.

There were times when she thought he would lose it and she was definitely going to get it, but at the same moment, he would close his eyes, take a deep breath, and eventually calm down.

He was ever so patient that half of her tantrums were to see how much he could be pushed until he lost it. She would never admit that to anyone, though. Yep, not even to her best friend, Marron.

She could still remember the time she had to go to the doctor for a check up.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"I look fat," she stated flatly as soon as she opened the door to her room and faced Trunks in the living room.

He smiled at her patiently. "Of course not, sweetheart. You're still sexy."

Her brows knitted. "I don't look sexy. I look fat in this dress. Look at all these – ugh!"

"Alright, if you think you're fat in that outfit, why don't you change into something you think will make you look sexy," he said, using the same calm, comforting voice as if he was talking to a child.

Pan pouted. "I look fat in all my clothes," she said.

This time, Trunks stood up and approached her, "Do you want to buy new clothes, then? We can do that after our visit to the doctor," he said and tilted her chin up.

She jerked away, "I look fat in all those clothes out there," she wailed, her eyes filling with tears.

Of course, that can be understandable. Pan never ever had to diet in all her life, being naturally slim, thus, the additional twenty pounds or so suddenly made her self-conscious of her figure.

She couldn't quite understand the smile on his face then, "Fine, Pan, if you think you're fat in all clothes, I wouldn't mind if you're naked – as long as you don't go out of the house."

She glared at him, "Don't toy with me," she said darkly.

But his smile widened that she swatted him on his arms, "You're incorrigible! I refuse to go to the doctor when I'm looking this fat."

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant," he said patiently as though it explained everything. If ever, it only made her more furious.

"So you're saying that it's alright that I'm fat because I'm pregnant? You're saying that I'm fat?" she asked, effectively trapping him – with no way out.

"I did not say that," he said in a panicky voice and when she didn't say anything, "I still love you, you know."

She glared at him. "I really hate you," she muttered then sighed in annoyance when he chuckled.

"I know that, sweetheart," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"You're smiling," Trunks said and stroked her forehead. "Are you proud to be a mother?"

"Yes," she said, even if she only half-understood what he was telling her. She was still caught up with those happy memories they had together.

"That's nice," he said, "I'm proud of you, too."

She didn't say anything, instead, continued smiling at him.

A few seconds passed by before Trunks decided to break the silence by clearing his throat and, "Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Here," he said and from his jean pocket, he handed her a familiar ring. "I carry that wherever I go."

"What's this?" she asked breathlessly, and then she shifted her gaze from the ring to Trunks.

He was fidgeting and shifting nervously.

"You're proposing marriage, I suppose?" she asked quietly and when Trunks nodded, she sighed.

"Why?"

He cleared his throat and mustered enough courage to look at her, "I, uh, want to form a family with you, Pan. And I think the few months we had together wasn't so bad. I can live for the rest of my life like that, you know," he said and then, "I love you, Pan, you know that."

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, but she quickly looked away to conceal it from him. "I'm so sorry, Trunks. I can't marry you," she said, handing him back the ring, and when he refused to accept it, she decided to tell the biggest lie of her life, "I…" she sighed, "I don't love you."

She never saw the look of defeat and the way his shoulders drooped for she avoided to looking at him completely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooooh… major disappointment! But at least it would mean thereare more chapter to come, right? You should look at the brighter side!

I'll try to update by second week of May!

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com /angkat14


	14. OneSided

**Author's Note: **And all of you thought I died or something. Ha! Well, you might as well kill me now with the delay of this chapter. But what can I do? I have myself to feed and clothe and shelter and, well, as you can see, I'm just one of those overworked and underpaid individual...well, onto the chapter...

**Disclaimers Applied!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

SSJ5Tigger, LauraNeatO, pammy, Addicted-TrunksPan-Always, bebex2xsweet, R3MZ!MLU, Trupan, Kiki K. Kiki, Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict, SesshoumaruGal, aquaprincess1, Lady Ananas, Karen, bmrdbgt, PuccaShells, arkhato, Saiyachick, Queenofdeath666, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, Snug, Newbie GK, AnimeFanatic, legolasEstelstar, Megan Consoer, Tokyogurl1, Forgotten Beauty, BlackFireGoddess, AnnFaithDarknessGoddess, tea, PAN28, Ghettogurl123, MandrinaNox

* * *

**Deceive Me Not**

Chapter 14: One-Sided

* * *

She sighed in irritation as she twisted and turned in bed. Finally, after two hours of trying to sleep, obviously to no avail, she got up and paced back and forth her room, attuned to every little sound.

Goku, her son, named after her grandfather, was already asleep. But that wasn't the problem.

It was Trunks.

It seemed the moment she birthed his son, he had completely forgotten about her. Well, of course, not completely forget her, but she noticed that it just wasn't the same anymore.

He used to arrange his schedule so that they can spend time together – going to movies, eating out, going to the doctor, or even just staying at home.

Now, he didn't even talk to her that much anymore. When he came home, he would always go straight to the nursery (one of the three-bedroom unit of his condominium) and look at their sleeping son. Of course, this was understandable, but the moment she enter the room, he would find a way to get out and not talk to her.

Hell, he even talked more to the babysitter than to her. Yes, they hired a babysitter because it can't be helped when the two of them have to be out the same time to look after their son.

She would not admit it to anyone but she was starting to feel weary of their situation. They don't eat meals together anymore.

They used to eat breakfast and dinner together. Even if she always managed to ruin their breakfast with her morning sickness and mood swings. But now, he would always say that he was late for work and can't be bothered with breakfast. And he would arrive at night way past dinnertime that she had already eaten dinner.

Of course, there was once a time she'd waited for him the whole night so they could have dinner together. But when he arrived, he just told her he'd eaten dinner with Goten and went to his room without another word. She was crying that night while she ate her dinner – alone.

Not having meals together was just part of the problem. Another was his coming home so late at night.

It wasn't quite obvious at first. He would come home late, saying he had to work overtime.

But then, days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Goku was now three months old and he'd never experienced his daddy come home earlier than midnight.

She sighed and stomped towards the telephone. She decided to call his mobile phone. However, she hasn't lifted the handset yet when she heard the turning of the doorknob.

Entered a very red Trunks in a disheveled shirt.

Pan didn't notice any of it. Instead, she frowned at him. "Let's see. What is it, this time? You need to finalize a new contract? You had a dinner meeting? Or you went and ate dinner with Goten?"

He returned her frown, "Don't start with me," he said and made a move to enter his room to avoid any unnecessary confrontation, but she grabbed his elbow and turned him around, preventing him from leaving.

"I'm not starting anything," she hissed, trying to lower her voice so as not to wake up their baby. Then her frown deepened, "Are you drunk?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Alright. I went bar-hopping with Goten. Are you happy now?"

"Bar-hopping?" she bellowed, "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"And what is wrong with you?" he retorted, matching her anger with his, and glared at her. "For someone who's not my wife, you're acting like one quite well. Stop nagging me," he said sarcastically.

She smiled bitterly. "So, is that it? You've been punishing me because I turned down your proposal of marriage?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he said curtly and turned away from her only to face his bedroom door again, determined to ignore her.

"Trunks," she began, though not really sure what she should say. "Please don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked nonchalantly as he entered his room and began removing his tie and long sleeves.

Pan was not deterred, instead, followed him inside, "This," she said, waving her hand frantically, "You're not really like this, Trunks."

He faced her, an eyebrow arched, "Really? How'd you know I'm not acting the whole time you were pregnant? Your moods were horrible," he then sat down on his bed and removed his shoes.

Pan stood on one side of the room, rooted on the spot, not believing a word he said, "Why are you being cruel to me?"

"Am I really?" he asked nonchalantly, then went out of his room, and not caring if Pan was following behind, he continued, "You're free to go. After all, you're now capable of having a job."

She grabbed his elbow just before he could enter the bathroom and escape her again. "Are you kicking me out of the house?" she asked, and looked at him straight in the eye, even when she felt her eyes water with all the cruel words and cold treatment she'd been receiving from him.

"No," he drawled out lazily, "but it surely won't matter to me if you're here or not," he said and moved uncomfortably close to her and tilted her chin up. He was about to kiss her when she jerked away, eyes blazing angrily. "See what I mean? What good are you to me when I can't even get a decent sex from you?"

She gasped, eyes widening as she slapped him – hard. That was the final insult. And now, tears that she was trying hard to conceal overflowed, cascading down her cheeks. "How dare you!" she was about to say something more when a loud scream pierced the silence that suddenly surrounded them.

"Attend to my son," he said coldly, catching her full attention, which, for a moment, was waylaid by the scream, "if you can't be a good lover, at least try to be a good mother."

The door then slammed on her face as he shut the bathroom, and her shoulder shook violently trying to stop the tears and sob from escaping her as she headed towards her son's room – she failed.

* * *

She was suddenly conscious of her state of disarray as she tried to eat her breakfast nonchalantly. Why she forgot to brush her hair or wash her face that morning was completely beyond her. All she knew was that, ever since she gave birth to Goku, this must be the first time Trunks joined her for a meal.

She tried to put what happened last night behind. Maybe he was just in a bad mood and if she remembered correctly, she was pushing him too far.

Maybe there was something happening in Capsule Corporation, and it was just a coincidence that it took place right after her childbirth and his proposal.

No, of course nothing is wrong with Trunks.

She wished to god nothing is wrong with him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked, trying pathetically to start a conversation – any conversation just to break the heavy silence surrounding them.

He did not answer. Instead, he continued eating.

She smiled weakly. "Goku's growing really fast, you know –"

"I noticed," he interrupted coldly, and looked at her in the eye that she was once again conscious of the way she looked that morning. She tried to smooth her hair, but still, there were tangles everywhere.

When he looked down at his food again, she unconsciously bit her lower lip, trying not to get hurt because of his callous attitude. _Nothing is wrong with us_, her mind chanted again and again.

"Are you going to be late again tonight?" she asked, and before he could answer, she rushed on, "Uh, I was planning to go out –"

"Let's go out tonight," Trunks said, cutting her off again, and effectively catching her off guard.

"What?" she whispered, "Go out tonight?" she asked, instantly irritated with the way her heart leaped with joy at the prospect of once again going out with him.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, "I noticed that we don't have groceries left and Goku's running out of diapers. So we better go and get some."

"Oh," she said, her excitement dropping tremendously. It was just grocery, and yet Trunks noticed it. "What time will you pick me up?" she asked.

He took one last sip of coffee before answering, "Let's just meet at the coffee shop beside Watson's, alright? Around 8 tonight," he said and stood up to leave.

He was at the door when he turned to her direction," Oh, by the way, eat your dinner before we meet, I don't have much time. I have plans tonight," he said.

"With Goten?" she asked before she could think.

Something flickered in his eyes. "Yeah, with Goten. After all, he's my best friend. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all," she said bitterly, refusing to look at him.

His only response was the shutting of the door and only then did she allow herself to pound the table with her fist. _Was it possible to get jealous of a guy?_

Now, it was always Goten here and Goten there, she was slowly hating the man. Can't he see that Trunks now have a family to look after? He should have known better than to drag him everywhere, especially at bars.

* * *

"You don't have to accompany me through this if you're so busy," Pan muttered as they pushed the grocery cart together, mindlessly getting all stuffs she felt they need along the way. After all, she knew Trunks could easily pay for it.

"Don't be stupid. How are you going to get everything in the house if I don't help you?" he retorted, as he, too, grab stuffs from the shelves.

The two have been arguing since the two of them met at the coffee shop that they haven't even looked at each other while shopping.

"That's what cabs are for, you know," she replied then bit her lip when they passed the cosmetics section. She'd been meaning to buy a lotion since hers would almost run out, but she can't do that now. She didn't want him to think that he has to pay even for her personal stuffs.

"And how are you going to pay for all of these?" he asked, sighed and looked at her, "Just grab a bottle and let's go," he said impatiently.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I mean, just grab a bottle of whatever lotion you want and let's go. I don't have all night," he repeated, now more than a little irritated.

She wanted to retort, and defy him. Say she can buy her things, thank you very much, but this was the first act of kindness she'd received from him, and she would be crazy to turn it down. _Beggars can't be choosers,_ she said to herself so she grabbed the nearest bottle she can and dumped it in the cart.

She turned to tell him that she was okay with the lotion and that they could get going now, only to find out that he wasn't really paying any attention to her. Instead, he looked at the woman approaching them, with very tight clothes; it looked as though it was painted on her.

"TV," she greeted and when she reached him, she kissed him soundly on the lips with no hesitation that Pan's eyebrow shot up.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," she said and now took his hand on hers, "You haven't dropped by our hangout for a year, I think," she continued and pouted her full lips at him.

"Well, I've been kinda busy with life, you know," he said and smiled charmingly at the still-unknown woman to Pan. And she thought in anger, she could have been a wallpaper for all the attention Trunks gave her, who had apparently forgotten that he came with her to do groceries, especially when she realized that the woman's advances were very much welcome to Trunks.

"You haven't gotten married, have you?" she teased, "You're going to make lots of girls cry is you do that, you know."

He let out a loud laugh, much to Pan's dismay, "Of course, I haven't gotten married, sweetheart, what where you thinking? I'm not the marrying type and you know that," he said good-naturedly.

Little did he know that Pan was practically seething with anger. _How could he laugh that loud when the woman mentioned marriage? And what was that about 'I'm not the marrying type' piece of crap? He proposed to her twice already! Or had he forgotten everything about that? WHO WAS THE WOMAN, ANYWAY?_

"Oh, really? The right woman will change your mind," she said, then looked at Pan, much to the latter's surprise, "I believe you failed to introduce me to her, TV, or have you suddenly lost your manners? She's with you, right?" A girlfriend, perhaps?" she asked, then smiled knowingly at Pan.

He laughed some more before answering, "Come on, darling, you know she's not my type," he said then motioned for Pan to approach.

She hesitated. After all the insults about marriage and not his type, he was motioning her to come to him? But then, it had been awhile since she'd seen him look at her without anger and malice in his eyes, that she complied.

"This is Pan, long-time friend. I'm just accompanying her to do her groceries," he said lightly, then turned to her, "Pan, this is Amy, she had been a special person in my life," he said and winked at Amy.

The woman laughed. "You are such a charmer, TV, I really like you. Anyway, I can't hang out much longer, call me when you're free, alright? We can get together again," she said and then turned to Pan and smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Pan."

Pan didn't have time to react, because before she could blink, the woman had her lips on Trunks again. "Call me," she said afterwards, then went on her way.

"Is there something else we need to buy? Let's pay for this and get you home," he said nonchalantly, the warmth in his voice when he was talking to Amy, gone.

She shook her head, then off they headed to the cashier.

* * *

The silence was already deafening, so she decided to break it once they stepped into their unit after the agonizing ride home.

"Amy," she began, "was she your girlfriend?" she asked after the babysitter closed the door to leave them. The young woman left the baby sleeping, much to Pan's pleasure. She did not want to deal with her son right now.

"Yeah," he said, "A couple of years ago," he said nonchalantly as he carried the grocery bags to the kitchen.

"And she can easily kiss you like that in public after all these years?" she asked again, not having the ability to stop herself from doing so.

"She's just like that, Pan," he said simply, his tone telling her that he was already dismissing her just like that.

"Just like that?" she asked, getting angrier with the way he was treating her. "She acted to wanton around you and you were welcoming her advances!"

His eyes turned to slits, and when she thought he was going to shout at her, he breathed deeply and calmly, "This conversation is futile. Don't wait for me tonight, I need to go somewhere," he said and turned around to leave.

"You're going to her, aren't you?" she accused him, her stubborn nature not wanting him to have the last say and be discarded just like that.

He whirled and looked at her straight in the eyes, "You know what, when you're ready to start something more than platonic with me, we can talk about Amy and all my girlfriends to your heart's contents," then continued walking away.

"Trunks," she began, frustration building inside of her.

He did not turn around, instead, continued walking – away from her. "Trunks, if you walk out that door –"

BLAG!

The door slammed shut, leaving her behind – again.

She breathed deeply, surprised that her eyes remained dry through the whole argument. "If that's what you want, Trunks, then so be it," she said and headed to her room with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, since I've probably wouldn't keep my promise again to update by some specific date, I would not promise anymore. I admit that this real life is taking its toll on me...so you'll just be surprised when I update...but I surely will finish this fic. I hope that would be good enough of a promise for all of you

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http/ groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http/ www. geocities. com /angkat14


	15. Fading Again

**Author's Note: **Aha! I updated…were you surprised? I was surprised! (hehe) Well, this is an unedited version (for the lack of time to do so) so please bear with it…

On the side, the flow of the story might be confusing so I suggest you read the last chapter again (especially the last part before Trunks left)…hehehe

* * *

**Disclaimers Applied!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

LauraNeatO, Ghettogurl123, aquaprincess, Saiyachick, Gauri, jewelofbeauty, bebex2xsweet, Trunksmybaby, Newbie GK, butterfly-grl4, arkhato, Snug, pothemunchkin, AnimeFanatic, Tokyogurl1, Charmed-angel103, SesshoumaruGal, Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict, Forgotten Beauty, PuccaShells, meandtrunks, Chibipearlball, THE NEW ZAGNUT, Trunks' Brat Baby, R3mz!MLU, Graceful Soull, Jenn, babegalanime, dbz-chica, Mi-nyan, Zhealy, xinghua, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, demonman21, panfan, PTlover, QueenPan1295, karla,

* * *

**Deceive Me Not**

Chapter 15: Fading Again

* * *

She shifted, or at least, tried to, when an arm draped over her prevented her from doing so. She tried again, but failed for the second time.

He was not, after all, a weak man.

And though she was quite enjoying the warmth his body was emitting to her, she badly needed to go to the bathroom. And when her third attempt failed, she gave up leaving unnoticed.

She shook him – hard. "Trunks, let me up, will you?" she said, starting to get annoyed.

He only grunted, but his hold on her did not loosen one bit.

She sighed, "Trunks –"

"Sleep," he muttered, then, "Ow!"

Trunks Vegeta Briefs was suddenly awake due to the hard smack he earned on his head. "What did you do that for?"

But Pan was already out of the room and inside the bathroom before she could answer.

"Pan," he began in a warning voice when she returned in the room, but the frown that was forming on his face disappeared and was replaced by a naughty smile. He failed to notice that she wasn't wearing anything when she took off for the bathroom and now, she was approaching him with the same lack of clothes.

"Nice morning gift you gave me," he said, using the sexiest voice he could manage when she joined him in bed.

"Sleep," she said, then turned her back on him and closed her eyes.

"Oi," he started to protest, "You can't possibly sleep on me after waking me –"

He stopped. After all, it was no use talking to a sleeping person. And though a bit annoyed, he contented himself with watching the woman beside him in peaceful slumber.

He never imagined they would sleep on the same bed again, what with their bad relationship just two months ago.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

It was almost dawn that fateful day when he got home, thus, he was surprised to find her awake, sitting in the darkness of the living room.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked as he turned on the light.

Instantly, he wished he hadn't, because in doing so, he can clearly see how terrible she looked. She'd lost a lot of weight after childbirth, her skin paled considerably, dark circles coated her eyes saying she hadn't been sleeping well, and really, she looked as though she added five years in her age.

He refused to look at her. For if he look close enough, he would once again succumb to the Pan he had fallen in love with. It would be better this way.

If he think of Pan as the nagging, annoying and terrible bitch, then he wouldn't really feel guilty sleeping around.

He wouldn't have to hurt seeing her suffering because of him.

He would only feel nothing like the numbness she had inflicted him when she denied him.

Because after all that he'd done, after all that he'd gone through and the vow to go through anything just for her, it was still not enough to win her.

He was still not enough.

And so, he accepted the fact that if Pan can't love him when she knew the real him, then no one would.

Without Capsule Corporation, no one would be interested in him.

"Name your terms," she said tiredly, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

"What terms?" he asked, thoroughly confused. He hadn't been able to sleep that night and just holding a conversation with her is already making his head throb with pain.

"I demand a good father for my son, fidelity, respect," she said, paused, then, "and care."

"Ah, I see," he said, everything finally dawning on him, "don't forget your shopping allowance."

Her eyes hardened, and he mentally smiled. If she at least made an angry retort, then the whole thing is off. He didn't want to start something with her if she was forced to do so.

"I would appreciate much if you won't insult me while we negotiate this deal," she said calmly, Trunks almost lost his smile. He had not expected this at all.

"I'm serious," he said and added a smirk.

She now gathered enough courage to look at him straight in the eye and said, "as long as you're providing Goku his basic needs, I won't demand any material thing from you. That's all I wanted."

He failed to come up with something clever to say to that, so she continued, "Of course, the things I demanded from you, you can also demand from me just to be fair. Now, name your terms."

He stared at her for about half a minute, wondering if she had lost her mind, before speaking up. "Sex."

"What?" she asked, incredulous.

"Sex," he repeated, anger hinting in his voice, then stood up and started walking away. "I want you in my bed – naked- as often as possible," he continued.

"That's all?" she asked, unable to comprehend his unusual term. Out of the things he could ask from her, that was all he wanted? When he didn't reply and continued waling away, "where are you going?"

"Out," he said curtly, "I hope by the time I return, you've come back to your senses and forget the whole thing."

Then, he slammed the door shut.

* * *

He found her on his bed that night.

After trying, but failing, to get some sleep in his office, he returned to his unit that night around midnight.

He was more tired, more disheveled and more out of his senses than he was that dawn when he talked to Pan; and that was saying something.

Leaving the lights off, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed to bed to get some deserved sleep. But then, he haven't fully settled yet when a warm body came in contact with his.

He almost yelped in surprise and the moonlight being his only aid, he saw Pan's silhouette, "What are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely, his heart beating wildly in surprise – especially when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything at all, if the skin pressed against his was any indication.

"Fulfilling my end of the bargain," she answered sweetly and smiled charmingly at him, he knew if this kept on any longer, he would be a goner.

He would definitely yield to her.

"Get out of here," he said in a tone that he hoped was too harsh for her. He was making her mad on purpose so as for her to get out of his room and definitely kill the mood.

Instead, she moved closer to him, "Is that what you really want?" she asked huskily as she grabbed his hand and guided it to her supple breast.

He suppressed a groan wanting to escape at the back of his throat. "Pan –"

"Did you know," she began, effectively cutting him off. "I haven't made love with anyone for more than a year. That last time with you seemed too long ago," she continued as her arms encircled his waist and drew him even more closer to her.

He decided not to succumb to her temptation. Even as his hands roamed her deliciously nude body. Even as he inched closer to her to feel more of her warmth. Even as he captured her lips with his…

KRING! KRING!

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Oh, turn that damn thing off!" Pan moaned as she buried herself under the covers.

A naughty smile appeared on his face; since she ruined his sleep, why not ruin hers, as well? He grabbed the alarm clock (still ringing) and put it near her ears. "Wake up, Panny," he said.

"Trunks," she whined and tried to swat his hand that was holding the blasted clock. "I'm tired. Please don't be like this."

"Just wake up, Panny," he teased further, holding the alarm clock away from her grasp.

"Argh!" she screeched, and not able to hold it anymore, kicked Trunks out of bed, who landed on the floor on his butt. The alarm clock went flying and hit the wall, then suddenly stopped ringing when the battery fell off. Satisfied that she had pushed the annoyances out of way, she grabbed the blanket, covered herself with it, and went to sleep.

"Aw!" Trunks muttered and shook his head, still a smile appeared on his face. He was about to annoy the woman more, but then, their baby chose that moment to wake up and cry hysterically.

He sat on the edge of the bed and shook Pan lightly, "Pan, Goku's crying," he said.

Pan stirred again, frowned, grabbed Trunks head and kissed him soundly. When she pulled away from him, she said, "You be a good daddy and attend to him, okay? Mommy wants to sleep."

He stared at her as she settled herself on his bed again, scratched his head at his defeat, and stood up to attend to his son. "You are not allowed to have a child again, Pan, not if you keep passing your responsibility to me," he said loudly.

She only snorted at him, then went back to sleep.

* * *

"No way, Marron. That is completely out of my budget," Pan complained and shook her head at her friend, who was currently holding a piece of a very beautiful and a _very expensive _lingerie.

But Marron only smiled at her naughtily, "But if you wear it tonight for Trunks, I don't think he would mind the extra cost. Besides, we know he can very well afford it, you know."

"But that doesn't mean I can go around taking advantage of it," she said then grumbled to herself, "besides, he wants me naked, he would just strip me out of that thing in no time."

Marron laughed out loud. "So, you finally openly admitted that there is something going on with you, two, huh? Took you quite some time."

"Well," she hesitated. "Yeah, I think so, too."

She smiled as she handled Pan the lingerie and rummaged through the rack for some more clothes. She loved dressing her friend up because her body was perfect, and yet the girl just don't know how to dress up! Pan would stick with pants and shirt if it weren't for her.

"So," Marron began as she took one slinky dress and held it in front of Pan, who shook her head, "you've never stayed longer with a man than you've been with Trunks, why haven't you married him yet? The longest record you had is three months."

"Eh?" Pan gasped, completely caught off-guard with her question. How can she admit that she had completely lost her mind because she had turned him down twice? Well, admittedly, she turned him down because she was afraid of commitment, but now that she thought about it, they are living like a family already, and a little piece of paper won't suddenly change that, right?

"I was just waiting for him to propose to me," she answered, which she know is the truth. If Trunks were to ask her again, she would say yes.

Marron opened her mouth to say something when –

"That is way beyond your budget, young lady!" a familiar stern voice behind them said.

And since the two were guilty of the crime, they turned, Pan already making up an excuse and apology, but she never get to say it out loud.

"Come on, Trunksie, just this one time," a petite, but nevertheless sexy woman about Pan's age was clinging to Trunks, holding a piece of lacy black thong.

Trunks failed to notice the two audiences they managed to attract, as his full attention was settled to the woman who had her arms around his arm, and so, exasperated, he said, "Sugar –"

"You're bad, Trunks. We all know you can afford it," she said and pouted her lips at him.

Now, that was something Trunks cannot resist and he had to admit, his witch-of-a-sister is, to simply put, just a plain, spoiled brat. "Get that thing paid before I completely change my mind," he said and sighed.

"Yay! Thanks!" she said happily and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off to the cashier.

He shook his head at his additional expense just as he watched her go, then his gaze landed on Pan, or to say it more in detail, a close-to-tear Pan and a very angry Marron.

"Hi, Trunks. Fancy seeing you here, especially when you said you're going to work," Pan said in a calm but cold voice, Trunks instantly knew she had mistaken his sister for someone else.

"Pan –"

"I need to buy something in the drugstore, I'll be back, Pan," Marron said quietly and exited the store.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm demanding fidelity from you," Pan said in that scary calm voice of hers, and before he could explain, she quietly turned around and left the store.

He would have followed her then, but Bra had suddenly appeared with a big smile on her face, "Young lady, you are in so much trouble," he said and sighed when Bra looked at him in confusion.

* * *

He wasn't really surprised when he found her at home packing her bags.

"Pan, just let me explain," he said calmly, though he had a sinking feeling that she would never really do that. He'd lived with Pan long enough that she always acted before she listened.

"It's okay, I'm listening. Just get it said real fast, Marron's waiting for me," she said, not bothering to look at him.

"Pan, I really think we have a great misunderstanding at hand," he began, waited for her to disagree, and yet she didn't say anything, instead, she walked towards their closet to get more of her clothes.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course, please continue," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, that was Bra. I've been meaning to introduce her to you since – would you please stop packing your bags long enough to let me explain?" he asked, totally irked at the lack of attention she was giving him.

In truth, he would rather she contradict him with every word he said, scream bloody murder at him, and well, anything would be fine than her lack of attention.

She stiffened, then straightened up and looked at him in the eye. "Well?"

"She's my sister…you know, remember when you first knew I was Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corporation? She was the same girl I was about to meet, I really call her 'sugar', Pan. You can even ask her yourself, if you don't believe me," he said, saying it as brief as possible, for who knows when she might change her mind and decided she really didn't want to listen to him.

"Of course, now that you mentioned it, I remembered you were expecting 'sugar' back then. Is she the same sister you gave those undergarments to? You know, the ones we bought when you dragged me to shop with you?" she asked, scanning her mind for more incidents Trunks had with his _sister._

"Yeah," he said, allowing a small smile to graze his lips. Maybe, this wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought it would.

"Okay, are you done explaining?" she asked, making him frown, even if he nodded his head.

She sighed. "I'm going to visit my son as often as possible, though. Please take good care of him, you know I can't support him now, as I am still unemployed," she said, then turned, and carried her bags.

His eyes widened at this, and grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I listened to your explanation, but that doesn't mean you can stop me from leaving. Just go back to Sugar, Trunks," she said, back with the eerie calm voice she used in the mall awhile ago.

"Pan, Bra is my sister!" he said in exasperation, dismayed because obviously, Pan did not believe him.

"Yeah, and I believe that actually," she said in a tone that said she meant the contrary. "Let's just end this, shall we? We tried for quite a number of times to let this work but it wouldn't. Let's be brave and admit that we are not meant to be together."

And before he could even stop her, she left the unit and his life completely.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so, watch out for the last chapter of this very long overdue fic! Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to review!

For updates of this story, please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http/ groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	16. Happy Ending

**Author's Note: **After months (ack! Almost one year!) of not updating this fic, I finally found the courage to finish it.

And without further adieu, here it is.

* * *

**Disclaimers Applied!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

QueenPan1295, xinghua, Ghettogurl123, iridian, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4ever, Newbie GK, aquaprincess1, Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict, bebex2xsweet, Forgotten Beauty, R3mZ!MLU, arkhato, KawaiiYamato, Megan Consoer, demonman21, reader, CorpsexBride, Snug, TweetyzGal, Samantha, Tiff, Momo Shinobi, babegalanime, The Leaky Pen, Saiyachick, beautiful crimson, Fayes Love, Funfact, Murphyangel, Angelwarrior1, anime-maniac-1001, Takuma, supersaiyanx

* * *

**Deceive Me Not**

Chapter 16:Happy Ending

* * *

He was still in that same position, not budging an inch, two hours later after that incident when he heard the door opened and slammed shut.

He looked up, but did not stand up to find out just who the hell was barging in his house uninvited. Right at that moment, whoever that person was just didn't seem to matter to him.

"You are really going to let me go just like that?" a livid, hands-on-her-hips, eyes-glaring Pan yelled as soon as she entered his room.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He refused to believe that Pan was really standing there, yelling at him things he could not even begin to fathom.

Maybe he was just hallucinating.

Dreaming of her being this fiery just the way he wanted her. Or maybe, with her sudden departure from his life when he was beginning to once again see the light with her, his brain had finally took pity on him and just malfunctioned on his own.

Either way, he knew that Pan could not be possibly be here. Because the Pan who left him awhile ago was eerily cold and distant; unforgiving.

The Pan standing before him was angry as hell. A volcano about to erupt anytime.

She could not possibly be here; nevertheless, he humored himself by answering, "Pan –"

"Just for the record, I want you to know that you are the world's biggest moron," she said again, calmer this time, but still oozing with anger.

"Uh?" he said, and before he knew what he was doing, he stood up, crossed the room, towards her until he was close enough and took her hand to his. "Pan?" he tried again, but before he could ask what was going on, she jerked her hand away and burst into tears.

"Pan –"

"She looks like you!" she accused, shoving him lightly as her shoulders shook with emotion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, getting more confused with each passing second.

"She looks so much like you," she whispered then threw her arms around his neck and cried her heart out.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

The elevator door opened and Pan walked out, carrying her suitcase, when the girl she saw earlier stopped her.

"Pan Son, right?" she asked.

Pan nodded, though not saying anything. She was so not in the mood for this. She was not ready for another lame excuses and empty lies. She was not in the mood to try to understand just what in the world the matter with them is.

She tried everything in her power to make it work, for them to be a family, even swallowing her pride and making the first move for them to get back together. And now, this.

"Here," the girl said, handing her assorted things she don't have any idea what to do with.

"What are you –"

"I know you wouldn't listen to me even if I tried to talk to you, so, this is my passport," the girl interrupted, then paused then pointed at her name in the passport, "it says here that I'm a Briefs," paused again to flip the pages until she reached the "In Case of Emergency" page, "and my brother was the one to be contacted in case something happens to me."

Pan tried to understand what was happening as she listened to what the girl was saying, "Why –"

"Then, this is our childhood family picture. I always carry it," the girl continued, not even letting Pan speak, handing the picture to her. "This is me," she said, pointing at the little girl, "and this is Trunks," she continued, pointing at the little boy with the same shade of lavender hair.

"So, that's about it," she said, took the documents from Pan's grasp and put it inside her bag.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Pan managed to ask this time, anger slowly rising from her.

If ever the girl noticed, she paid no heed to it, instead, she smiled brightly and offered her hand, "I'm Bra Briefs. Nice to meet you. Are you going to be my sister-in-law?"

And that was when Pan looked at her closely. Not the glance-type looks, but to really look at her. With her smiling like that, she can see the boyish grin Trunks always gave her whenever he was going to ask something from her.

With her eyes crinkling like that, Pan can easily see the amused eyes Trunks showed whenever he played with their son.

Removing the mask brought about by makeup, Pan saw Trunks beneath the girl's face. And she knew, if Trunks had been a girl, he would look exactly just like her.

Without the hard angle of his jaw, replaced with soft, high cheekbones; remove the piercing eyes of a business skeptic, swapped with flirty eyes, daring men to approach her; Substitute the hard mouth of a man experienced in kissing with a pouty lips of a brat; the girl standing in front of her is Trunks' exact counterpart.

Pan spoke up finally, "I think so."

And that was when Bra dragged her to a little coffee shop to wait while her idiot-of-a-brother searched for them.

_

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

But that was two hours ago. Trunks-the-idiot did not call nor look for her. He simply sat there as if waiting for something to happen.

Trunks held her tighter as she continued to cry, still not understanding what any of this meant. Women are incomprehensible, even when they try not to be. _It was in their nature, _he suddenly decided. "Pan, are you going to start making sense or not?" he tested his luck with this question, he knew, but then, he could not go around not asking anything.

Curiosity killed the cat, he knew; but then, he was not a cat, and besides, as a businessman, he ought to be skeptic and curious or he would risk losing money.

But Pan only looked up at him, her eyes, though glazed with tears, were still blazing angrily. "Tell me. Were you really just going to let me go just like that?"

His jaw dropped. She's accusing him now of letting her go? He'd never courted anyone this hard before! And she was the one who walked out on him, in the first place! "Of course not, Pan, how can you –"

"Then why didn't you come after me?" she asked angrily, jerked away from his hold and shoved him with all her might.

"I…what?" he asked, still hopelessly confused. "Who says I'm not going to come after you?"

"We were waiting for you at the lobby for two hours, yet you didn't show up. What do you think would I think?" she said, still in her accusatory tone.

"I was –"

Pan cut him off. "Oh, please, spare me, Trunks. You would have come after me if you really are serious with me –"

She stopped because she suddenly found his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her tightly, he was crushing her. And when he felt that she was lost to him again, he suddenly pulled away.

"I was not letting you go, I'm merely giving you time to run, because when I chase after you and caught you, I would give you a good spanking for even thinking that I am cheating on you," he whispered in her ear and though he knew she could not see it, he smirked.

"Really now?" she whispered in return, pulled her head away to look at him in the eye.

"Yes, of course," he answered confidently.

"Or are you just afraid that if you follow me so soon before I calmed down I would make quite a scene that would make you the headline for tomorrow's news?" she challenged.

He smiled sheepishly. "That, too."

She laughed. "I love you, Trunks," she said in between breaths, still laughing.

He was taken aback and suddenly looked serious. "What did you just say?" he asked as he looked at her with hope in his eyes that she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Don't make me say it again, Trunks," she groaned and pulled him tighter to her.

He chuckled. "Alright, so long as you mean it," he said, then pulled away from her embrace when he heard his son crying from the other room and went to check on him.

Pan followed him and watched as his eyes shine with care as he handled his son his milk. The little one happily sucked on his bottle as he stared at Trunks, then eventually closed his eyes to go back to sleep. It was, apparently, his napping time.

"Trunks," she began in a hushed tone, and when he looked at her, she hesitated for a moment or two and then, "Are you serious with making this work?"

"Yeah," he said, cocked his head to one side and give her one of his boyish grin, then put his hand on her shoulder as she led him out of the room, afraid that their talk might wake the baby again.

"Then, will you marry me?" she asked timidly, not really sure if he heard her. But when his hand on her shoulder stiffened, she knew he heard her, alright.

He turned her so that they were facing each other, but she refused to look at him, instead, found that her shoe is more interesting than the person standing in front of her. He turned her face to him so that she would look at him, and when she still refused, "Look at me," he ordered softly.

She sighed and complied only to see him looking at her naughtily. _The bastard!_ He was making fun of her now.

"Do you, by chance, have an engagement ring you would like me to wear?" he asked and smirked.

"No."

"No?" he asked.

She scowled. "I cannot afford it with the meager allowance you give me," she said.

He laughed because they both know it was a lie. Her allowance, not including that of their son and for their groceries and housekeeping, is almost as much as what his managers at Capsule Corporation is earning in a month, she always complained that she have to think of ways on how to spend it all without buying the whole store.

In the end, she keeps half of it in her bank account and donates most of what was left to charities, feeling a little guilty that Trunks is so rich he can pay the whole debt of a third world country from the World Bank, yet doesn't seem to be doing enough charity work.

She smiled. He didn't say a straight yes, but the way his eyes crinkled with joy was as though he accepted her proposal. He kissed her hair, then dug at his pocket for the engagement ring that he had been carrying with him all the while and handed it to her. This time, she accepted without a word and slipped it on her ring finger.

"So," Trunks began, leading her to their room, his hand around her shoulder, "Are you going to tell me how you changed your mood so suddenly? What did my brat sister tell you?"

She looked up at him and smiled mischievously at him, "No."

"No?" He asked then smirked at her, "Then, I would just have to cut your allowance for keeping secrets from me, what do you think?"

She smirked back at him, "I think I'll tell you what happened if you increase it."

His eyes danced merrily in amusement but his face remained serious, "That's not a very good deal, Pan. If you want to have a deal with the President of Capsule Corporation, you have to offer me something better than that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so," he said and nodded.

"Well, what if aside from that, I tell you that," she paused then faced him and smiled seductively, "I'm wearing a very sexy underwear right now," she whispered in his ears and to prove her point, grabbed his hand and led it under her skirt to settle on her butt.

His eyes darkened with desire, "I'll double your allowance," he managed to choke out as he almost dragged her to bed.

She chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell you how Bra persuaded me to stay with you. When I –"

The words died on her mouth as his lips met hers for a brief kiss. "Screw that, Pan. That can wait for a few hours."

"Hours?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes, hours. And when I'm finished with you, I doubt you would have the strength to talk," he said arrogantly as he stripped her of her clothes.

* * *

OWARI**

* * *

Author's Note: There. After three years of this project, I finally found the inspiration to make a decent ending out of it.**

Hope you all like it!

Reviews and criticisms are appreciated.

I didn't make Trunks confess to her or say 'I love you, too' because he had already told that to her a thousand of times already. Also, it would not be consistent wit his character if he acted mushy and lovey-dovey. Ne?

Also, thanks for those who suggested an ending for this fic, but this ending has already been embedded in my mind since its conception, I just can't put it into words enough to write this last chapter.

For those people who wanted for me to write more chapters for this, well, I would have wanted it as well, but just like my other multi-chaptered fanfiction, when it was time to end it, no matter how much I enjoy writing it, I end it. No use to holding on to something that's already supposed to end, right?

Well, as writing would always be my life, I would continue to write, (fanfiction, originals, blogs) so, thank you for the warm support for this fanfic. It had been a great challenge for me to penetrate the world of Dragon Ball Fanfiction.

Email me. Let's all keep in touch til I found the time to write another fanfiction again.

Please subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http/ groups. yahoo. com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


End file.
